Code Persona
by DigiKouichi
Summary: During an unexpected reunion with an old friend Lelouch finds himself in a place know as the Metaverse and after being granted the power of the Wild Card, decides it's time to take matters into his own hands and change the world. (an AU were the powers of Personas exists instead of Geass) [NEXT UPDATE: laptop crashed, Suzaku's Palace part 5 is being re-written 58% done.]
1. Prologue - The Game Begins

_**A/N: **Inspired by the multiple fanfic and fanarts i've seen people make for this crossover, i decided to try my hand at it! this is also my first real non-drabble/prompt fic... so uh... please forgive any mistakes and please be patient with my updates._

_a big thanks to my friend Sora who helped me brain storm!_

_**EDIT:** while this prologue may follow the game closely the story eventually won't. Starting from "Clovis's Palace: Intermission" the story truly goes off in it's own direction. that being said some scenes will inevitably be similar to P5 as the story is getting started and world building and powers get explained. but i hope you will continue to read it and thank you for at least checking this out!_

**_UPDATE:_**_i added a little more to this and made some edits to help the writing style match up with the rest of the fic. this is prolog if definitely the weakest part of the story and i may come back and tweak it a little more._

_**Disclaimer:** I no own ether franchise_

* * *

_Lelouch opened his violet eyes and stared at the unfamiliar stone ceiling. Blinking, he tried to sit up but found that his arms were bound behind him._

_Panic filled him as he took in his surroundings._

_It was a prison cell._

_He shifted onto his side and somehow managed to sit up. Getting up from the bed, he walked towards his cell's door._

_"Oh, you're finally up." Said a woman with sort pink hair as she stepped into view on the other side of the bars._

_"Hmf!" Lelouch tried to talk but realized he was muzzled. The panic flared again and he tried to use his shoulder to dislodge the muzzle._

_"Worry not." Another woman walked into view, standing next to the first. "The bindings only exist here. The you in reality is safe and fast asleep."_

Reality? _Lelouch thought. _Then where…? _Sadly he wasn't given much time think._

_"Welcome, Trickster, to my velvet room." A man's deep voice drew Lelouch's attention past the two women and towards the center of the room outside his cell._

_There, sitting at a desk and dressed in a black tuxedo, was an old man with a wide grin and a ridiculously long nose._

_"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." The old man continued, tapping his fingers along his desk. "It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. I am Igor, Master of this place. Remember it well."_

_As the old man talked Lelouch took in his surroundings. The room was indeed a prison but the walls of the cells were padded with soft blue velvety looking fabric and the floor reminded him of a chessboard. Chains hung from the ceilings and bound the cell bars. Tangled amongst them were chess pieces._

_He shifted his eyes to the two women, identical except for their hair and eyes. While the one on the right had pink hair the other had black. While the black haired lady had an eye patch on her right eye, the other had it on her left eye. Beyond that they were the same._

_The same pink eyes, the same black eye patch, the same blue prison guard uniform, and the same voice._

_"I summoned you to speak of important matters." Igor's voice drew Lelouch's attention back. "It involves your life as well."_

Important matters?_ Lelouch's eyes narrowed in suspision._

_Lelouch tried to open his mouth to speak but couldn't. The fabric around his mouth was uncomfortably tight. He finally glanced down at himself and realized why his body was bound in such an unpleasant way._

_He was wearing a white prison straight jacket._

_He frowned and turned his attention back to the old man. Igor's grin seemed to widen a little as he turned his attention to the room around himself and spoke._

_"Still, this is a surprise. The state of this room reflects the state of your heart. To think that it would appear as a prison. You truly are a 'prisoner' of fate."_

_Lelouch's frown deepened as the old man continued._

_"In the near future, there is no doubt that ruin is awaiting you."_

Ruin? What is he talking about?

_Lelouch inclined his head up, indicating for Igor to continue._

_"I speak of Ragnarok, the end of everything. However, there is a way to oppose this fate." Igor locked eyes with Lelouch and placed a chess piece on his desk. "You must play a 'game'. A Game for freedom…" The chess piece was a white King and the sight of it made Lelouch sick. Anger, betrayal, abandonment, and the burning desire for revenge swirled within him, churning and twisting until he was dizzy. "That is the only way you shall avoid Ragnarok. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of your world?"_

_Lelouch could do nothing but nod. After all, the word Ragnarok literally meant the end of the world and he couldn't allow such an event to happen. If it did then Nunnally…_

_"Allow me to oversee your game." As Igor concluded the two women stepped back, bringing attention to themselves. "Ah, forgive me. I have not yet introduced the others. To your left is Tempus, to your right Spatium. They are to serve as your wardens here."_

_"Do try your hardest," Spatium replied calmly._

_"It is our duty to protect our inmates. We shall also be your collaborators," Tempus stated._

_"So long as you behave yourself," They added simultaneously._

_"I shall explain their roles at another time." Igor placed his right elbow on the desk and leaned on his hand. "Now then, the night is ending… it is almost time. Take your time to understand this place, for we shall surely meet again."_

_The sound of a prison bell ringing flooded the room, startling Lelouch. The teen stepped back and looked around._

_"It seems that's all the time we have for now," Spatuim explained. "You should hurry and return to sleep."_

_Lelouch turned towards her sharply but his vision quickly faded to black._

-o-o-o-o-o-

**August 8th 2017- Morning**

Lelouch groggily opened his eyes and squinted at the offending light slipping between the curtains.

Sitting up he placed his head in his hand.

The dream he had just had was a strange mix of blurry but vivid and left a horrible feeling in his stomach.

Sighing, he looked to his cell phone. He meant to check the time but instead saw a strange red and black app icon.

"The heck is this?" he blinked, still not fully awake. "I didn't download it…" he deleted the app and got out of bed.

The dream had been weird and he was practically swimming in this horrible feeling…

He could only hope the day got better.

* * *

_**A/N:** thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy! please tell me what you thought! i will try to update once every week or once every two weeks but i'm unsure if i can keep it up ^^; so i will apologize in advance for any long waits between chapters. (Also, can you guess who the velvet room attendant is? she is from the CG franchise.)_


	2. Chapter 1 - Not so Happy Reunions

_**A/N:** welcome to chapter 1! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**August 8th 2017- Day**

The old man stared in shock at the chessboard, Disbelief written across his face.

"Checkmate." Lelouch said, holding back a yawn. "I can expect to see the money transferred into my account within the hour?"

"Ye-yes. Of course…" the old man stumbled over his words as he motioned towards his secretary. "The money should be there in a few minutes." The secretary nodded as she fiddled with a tablet. Once she was done she turned the tablet over and showed it to Lelouch.

Lelouch's phone dinged and lit up.

"Perfect." Lelouch stood up and began walking away. "Thank you for the game and apologies for rushing out so quickly. If I don't make it back to school soon, I'll never hear the end of it."

The old man and his secretary could only watch in shocked silence as the two teen boys left the room.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Lelouch's blue-haired friend snickered. "It's been awhile since we've met some noble with that much self-confidence."

"Careful, Rivalz. They can still hear you," Lelouch scolded as they left the mansion.

"So? Even a Britannian noble won't do something stupid to another Britannian's kid," Rivalz said as he started up his motorcycle. Lelouch hopped into the sidecar and as soon as their helmets were on Rivalz practically blazed out of there.

"I take it Shirley kept calling you?" Rivalz asked loudly against the wind.

"Yeah." Lelouch sighed and then grumbled. "Someone must have snitched on us." He cast his eyes to the side and watched the scenery fly by.

"Everything okay buddy?" Rivalz asked worriedly. "You've been kinda off today."

"Fine, just tired," he answered, but Lelouch still had that strange and horrible feeling nagging at him. It wasn't as strong as it was this morning, but he couldn't get the dream out of his head.

It had felt so real.

Lelouch remained quiet as they drove along the freeway, vaguely paying attention to things blurring by. But as they crossed the bridge something strange happened.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as a blue butterfly fluttered in front of Lelouch's eyes. He followed it and watched as it danced by a young Japanese man with curly brown hair and bright green eyes.

"RIVALZ, STOP THE BIKE!" Lelouch's order startled the driver and he swerved towards the sidewalk. Breaking with a roaring screech, Rivalz watched wide-eyed as Lelouch jumped out of the sidecar before it had totally stopped.

"Wha? Lelouch?!" he stammered as Lelouch bolted back the way they came. "He's… running?!"

Lelouch was not a runner. In fact his athleticism was beyond abysmal. He was already starting to feel short of breath.

But… if that guy was who he thought he was then Lelouch…

He couldn't loose him!

So he ran. Ran faster then he had ever run before and he was rewarded when he saw the young man staring at him.

The screeching of tires must have made him turn around.

Good. It meant Lelouch had less to run.

"You! With the brown hair and the stupid face!" Lelouch shouted. The young man, as well as a few other bystanders looked around but he was the only one there with brown hair.

He pointed at himself and blinked in confusion.

"Yes!" Lelouch huffed as he slowed to a stop in front of him and collapsed over with his hands on his knees.

"Are you okay?!" The guy asked.

"I'm… fine…" Lelouch gasped and forced himself to stand up straight.

The young man, who Lelouch could see was actually a teenager the same age as himself, stared at him in confusion.

"Can… can I help you?" he asked skeptically. Not that Lelouch could blame him. The guy was Japanese and had just been called out to by a Britannian. Of course he was on edge.

"Yeah, you… can…" Lelouch wheezed out, still short of breath. He reached out and grabbed the other teens arm, "Suzaku."

Suzaku's posture straightened out at his name and his eyes grew wary.

"Do… I know you?" he asked, eyeing the hand holding him.

"I should hope so," Lelouch said as he took off his helmet one-handedly.

"Lelouch?!" Suzaku's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Long time no see." Lelouch let out a truly happy smile.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku reached over with his free hand and gingerly touched Lelouch's shoulder. "It… it really is you" He smiled happily before quickly pulling his hand back. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you?" Lelouch snapped hotly, smile gone from his face. "What the hell are you doing in that uniform?" he nodded his head towards Suzaku's orange military uniform.

Suzaku visibly winced but before he could say anything murmurs from the crowed drew his attention.

Everyone was watching.

Lelouch also noticed.

"Tsk." He pulled on Suzaku's arm and began dragging him along. "We can't have a proper conversation here."

"What? Wait, were are we going?" Suzaku fallowed along.

"Not sure yet." Lelouch remained quiet after that, trying to quell the ferocious thoughts in his head. He was angry.

No, he was pissed.

Of all the stupid things Suzaku could have done with his life, he decided to become an Honorary Britannian in the military!

_What was he thinking?_ Lelouch suppressed a groan.

Rivalz raised a brow at them as they walked up to the bike.

"Rivalz, do you know of any place we could have a private conversation?" Lelouch asked as he all but shoved Suzaku into the sidecar.

"Back at school?" Rivalz asked.

"No, too many ears there." Lelouch dumped his helmet on Suzaku's head before taking a seat behind Rivalz.

"Hm…" Rivalz thought for a moment.

Suzaku took one look at were Lelouch had seated himself and took off the helmet.

"You're going to need this more then me." He stood up and shoved it onto Lelouch's head.

"Oh!" Rivalz exclaimed before Lelouch could protest. "I know just the place!"

Rivalz turned on the engine and pulled away from the sidewalk.

"Where?" Lelouch half shouted, half asked. He gripped Rivalz body tightly for fear of falling off.

"There's a park not to far from here." He answered

"Oh, the one on the hill?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, that one! Since schools are still in session there shouldn't be many people there."

"Perfect!" Lelouch agreed.

They continued in silence as Rivalz drove.

Lelouch kept a close eye on Suzaku, watching him carefully.

The Japanese teen was nervous, his fingers twitchy.

_Is it because I pointed out his uniform… or because…? _His thoughts trailed off as Suzaku looked at him. Their eye's met and Suzaku gave a friendly, if not nervous, smile and, despite himself, Lelouch returned it.

Because, despite his anger, it was good to see his first friend alive and well.

"We're here." Rivalz announced as he parked in front of a small and empty park.

"Thanks Rivalz." Lelouch replied as he climbed off the bike.

"Do you want me to wait here?" his school friend asked.

"No. I have a feeling Suzaku and I will be talking for a long time." Lelouch gave said boy a stern glare.

Suzaku for his part had the decency to look a smidgen guilty.

_He must know what I'm thinking…_

"Alright, call me if you need me." Rivalz said cheerfully as Lelouch threw his helmet into the now empty sidecar. "And I hope we get a proper introduction, Suzaku."

"Ah, hm." Suzaku agreed with a small smile and a wave.

Rivalz zipped away from them and silence fallowed. Lelouch pulled out his phone to check the time, sixteen past noon.

Lelouch turned and walked into the park, motioning for Suzaku to follow.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the top of the hill. From there they had a nice view of both the Viceroy's palace and of the settlement around it.

"Why?" Lelouch broke the silence. "After everything Britannia's done… why the hell would you join it's Military."

"…" Suzaku was quiet for a moment. "Because, it was the only thing I could think of."

"What?"

"I… I told you, didn't I? That I wouldn't use my power for myself anymore… I thought about what I could do with it… and this," He waved at his uniform, "was the only thing I could think of… to try and change the system from the inside."

"You're… joking… you can't be serious…" Lelouch couldn't believe it. That the high and mighty brat would willingly become a dog of the empire that practically destroyed his country.

But the look on Suzaku's face was serious. Sad but serious.

"You can't be that stupid!" Lelouch raised his voice. "It'll never work!"

"But I have to try!" Suzaku raised his voice right back, a stubborn but melancholy scowl on his face. "If I can't do this what else can I do?!"

"Join the rebels! Start a rebellion!" Lelouch threw his hands up in exasperation. "You're the son of Japan's last Prime Minister! If you stood up against the Britannians, others would follow!"

"Now you're the one being stupid!" Suzaku snapped, finally returning to the Suzaku Lelouch remembered. "There's no way I could start a rebellion! I've been disowned! No one would follow me!"

"What?" Lelouch was taken aback. "Disowned?" his anger gave way to concern. "What ar-"

"I have to at least try, Lelouch." Suzaku continued, purposely cutting Lelouch off. "Trying to achieve results through dishonest means would be meaningless. I have to change things from the inside!"

With his anger gone Lelouch could see something almost desperate in his old friend's eyes.

"…" Lelouch tightened his grip on his phone in frustration. "It won't work. The odds are ridiculously stacked against you. You will be stopped at every turn."

"But-"

"The Britannians hate the Japanese, Suzaku! Even with the Honorary Britannian system, it'll never work! Especially since Viceroy Clovis hates the Japanese!" Lelouch's temper was returning and he didn't hear the sounds from his phone.

"How can you be sure? The Hon-"

"I know Clovis! I've watched as he's changed over the years!" Lelouch took a deep breath to calm himself. "The Honorary Britannian System is a ploy. Done for publicity and to gain more control."

"…" Suzaku didn't say anything.

"I know you're not stupid. I know you can see it for what it is." Lelouch looked over towards the viceroy's palace. It was a gleaming, modern palace that shimmered in the sunlight. "Clovis doesn't care about Japan. All he cares about are his art exhibits and parties. If you want to change things you'd need to obtain a high position here in Area Eleven, and there is no way he, or anyone else, would let an Eleven into the Viceroy's palace."

"…But I have to try." Suzaku repeated like a broken record.

"You stubboAHH!" Lelouch was cut off by a sudden wave of nausea.

"Hrk!" Suzaku gripped his head as the feeling of falling through space suddenly hit him.

"What… was that?" Lelouch gasped. He stumbled forward, into Suzaku. The Japanese teen managed to catch him and hold him steady until they both felt the effects leave.

"It… wasn't an earthqu… ake… Le… Louch?" Suzaku's voice trembled.

"What? What's wrong?" Lelouch pulled himself up and looked at Suzaku.

Suzaku's face was pale and his eyes wide in disbelief.

"The… Palace…" He pointed and Lelouch turned.

Where the Viceroy's Palace once proudly stood was now an incomprehensible building that stretched into a purplish-pink and cloudy sky. The structure looked like someone tried to take a piece of modern art and not only enlarge it but turn it into a building.

"What… the hell?" the two friends mumbled in unison.

* * *

_**A/N:** i realized i made a mistake with the order of the keywords but... i think it should be okay for just this chapter. i'll be more careful in the future!_

_Please let me know what you thought! I'm doing my best to keep Lelouch and Suzaku in character but i worry about wether or not i'm doing a good job. Especially since their character development will be a bit different here then in the anime or recap movies. (I'm aiming for a mix of Re;surrection Lelouch and Privet Tutor Lelouch (From the AU manga).)_


	3. Chapter 2 - Clovis's Palace: Breaking in

_**A/N:** Somehow I'm still going strong with this fic! *v* i hope y'all are enjoying it!_

* * *

Lelouch and Suzaku stared dumbfounded at the atrociously artistic building standing where the Viceroy's Palace should be.

"What?" Lelouch rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Am I… seeing things?"

"I… see it too…" Suzaku Looked at Lelouch, confusion clearly in place.

"Uh…" Lelouch looked around for clues to what happened and his eyes landed on something moving along the road below the park. "Suzaku?" He called.

"Yeah?" Suzaku answered as he fallowed the Britannian's line of sight.

Down below, on a sidewalk, was a young lady walking… except… she was smudgy. Like an unfinished painting.

"What?" Suzaku blinked.

"My thoughts exactly," Lelouch pointed further down the road. "She's not the only one." A big man was lumbering along but he looked like an unfinished sketch in some artist's sketchbook.

"What in the world is going on?" Suzaku pulled out his phone. "No reception." He showed Lelouch.

"Tsk." Both boys put their phones away and looked at each other.

"Should we head to the, um, Viceroy's palace?" Suzaku asked, nodding towards the ridiculous building. Besides the people it was the only thing out of place. "There might be clues?"

"I think so too…" Lelouch placed his hand to his chin in though. "The people became weird as soon as it showed up."

"Alright." Suzaku turned to leave but Lelouch suddenly realized something and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked, stopping to look at Lelouch.

"…" A frown deepened on the teens face. "How far… do you think the palace is?"

"From here?" Suzaku looked up in thought, doing some calculations. "About 15 to 20 minutes by car."

"Suzaku, get us a car." "Lelouch demanded without hesitation.

"How?! We can't call a taxi or your friend." Suzaku reminded, exasperated.

"Hotwire one." Lelouch countered, face serious.

"I can't do that!" The Japanese teen exclaimed.

"Yes you can. You did it when we where little." The Britannian didn't back down.

"That was then, this is now!" Suzaku bristled. "Do you know how much trouble I could get into?"

"We'll bring it back." Lelouch wasn't backing down.

"Lelouc-"

"Do you honestly think I'll survive that long of a walk?" He finally snapped in embarrassment.

"…" Suzaku blinked and finally remembered how horrible Lelouch was at anything even remotely athletic. "You haven't changed at all," he sighed.

"Shut up! Ether get us a car or be prepared to carry me the entire way!"

"nrrrrg…" Suzaku groaned, conflicted.

He looked around. They were in a small cul-de-sac that was lined with a few cars. The neighborhood looked like it belonged to Britannian commoners and not nobility. There weren't many people around and those that were looked like incomplete paintings.

"I don't think… any of these houses have security cameras," Suzaku surveyed the houses, "and the streetlights don't seem to have any ether," Suzaku mumbled and paused, his face contorting into conflict. "But…"

"Suzaku." Lelouch walked up to his old friend. "I promise I won't let you get in trouble. Just get us close to the palace." Lelouch placed a hand on Suzaku's shoulders.

"…" Suzaku looked like he was struggling with himself.

"The palace is our only clue and it _will_ take us too long to walk there." Lelouch verbally pushed.

"Nnng!" Suzaku place his hands on his head and ruffled his hair in frustration. "Fine!" He shouted with frustration. "You choose a car and I'll hotwire it!"

"Heh." Lelouch smirked triumphantly.

"But you owe me!" Suzaku exaggeratedly pointed at Lelouch and for a moment the Britannian saw the bratty and haughty boy from his childhood.

Lelouch's smirk transformed into a fond smile as he surveyed the area and cars.

"That car." Lelouch pointed to an old red car in a carport. "It's old and that house looks the shabbiest. The carport is out of sight of any potential camera's that might be hidden."

"Alight…" Suzaku sulked but carefully, and cautiously, made his way over to the car. "huh? The door is unlocked?"

Suzaku opened the door and checked inside.

The key was in the ignition.

"Thank goodness," Suzaku sighed in relief. "Looks like I wont have to hotwire it." He stood up and looked at his friend. "It's open and the key's in it."

"Huh." Lelouch gave the car a skeptical look. "Convenient." But he opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He looked at Suzaku who sighed and sat down in the drivers seat.

"…" Suzaku's hand hovered over the keys.

Lelouch remained quiet, waiting for Suzaku to move. He had already agreed to help him, so there was no need to push or rush the Japanese teen.

"Suddenly," Suzaku began, slowly, "I feel like a kid again." He smiled sadly and turned the key in the ignition. The car sputtered to life and Suzaku quickly pulled out.

"At least this time you know how to drive from the start." Lelouch teased.

"Give me a break, I was ten years old. And don't forget, I figured it out quickly enough." Suzaku huffed as he drove out of the Cul-de-sac and down the road.

"Now that I think about it, that's honestly scary…" Lelouch mumbled. "It might be a good thing the military doesn't allow Honorary Britannians to pilot Knightmare Frames." He looked out of the window and balked at the idea of what his friend would be capable of in such a machine.

But because he looked away, Lelouch didn't see Suzaku flinch or the look of guilt that passed over his face.

"Yeah…" Suzaku tightened his hands on the wheel and fought to keep his face neutral. "It would take something crazy for that to happen…"

"Hm…" Lelouch agreed distractedly. He was to busy analyzing the view out of his window.

Suzaku gave a slow and quiet sigh of relief and focused on driving.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Suzaku parked about a block or so away from the Viceroy's Palace and the two friends stepped out of the car.

The people around them still looked like figure's from paintings and sketchbooks but the closer they got to the palace the more 'finished' they seemed to be.

"You can at least make it to the palace from here right?" Suzaku eyed Lelouch wearily.

"Of course!" Lelouch snapped back.

"…" Suzaku gave him a half-eyed looked of suspicion.

"…As long as we don't run." The black haired Britannian sulked.

"Right." It was Suzaku's turn to smirk.

Lelouch gave a small non-aggressive growl and started walking towards the palace, a still smirking Suzaku fallowing close behind.

As they neared the palace the people began to look more complete. A young girl looked like something out of a Picasso painting while an old lady looked as if she had hopped out of something painted by Vincent Van Gogh.

The two teens hid themselves in an alleyway across from the palace and surveyed it.

The gate was large and ornate, sparkling in the non-existent sunlight. Two guards with silver-blue masks stood on ether side of the gate and unlike the people walking around they _didn't_ look like paintings.

"Well, that looks important." Lelouch mused. "But I doubt we can get in that way."

"And now we're going to break into the Viceroy's Palace…" Suzaku muttered in disbelief. "This is the single dumbest thing _you_ could do."

"True but it's the only clue we have." Lelouch slipped out of the alleyway and walked along the sidewalk, eyeing the walls of the strange building, searching for another way in. "And why is this only acquiring to you now?"

"That atrocity was too distracting." Suzaku answered, nodding towards what used to be the Viceroy's palace.

"Agreed."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Lelouch saw something. He ran across the street and crouched down by some bushes that lined the outer wall.

"What did you find?" Suzaku asked as he came up behind him.

"It's a hole." Lelouch pushed aside some of the bushes revealing a hole just large enough for a human to crawl through. Suzaku could make out small bits of rubble just beyond it. "I'd say this hole was made recently… within the last few days."

"That's… not worrying…" Suzaku mumbled. Every single cell in his body was telling him to run. To grab Lelouch and run as far from this place as possible…

But he couldn't.

Lelouch was right. This was the only place that probably had any clues to what was going on.

"Well, we have our way in." Lelouch carefully poked his head and shoulders into the hole and, after a moment, deemed it safe enough to continue through. His body scraped along the edges of the hole, his shirt tearing just a little.

Suzaku crawled in after him.

Or, he tried to at least.

"Huh?" he blinked as he realized his shoulders were stuck.

"Something wrong, Suzaku?" Lelouch looked down at him, confused.

"Uuuh…" Suzaku felt a drop of sweat fall down his face. "I'm stuck…"

"What?" Came the deadpan reply.

"I'm stuck. My shoulders are wedged in place…" Suzaku blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me?" Lelouch gapped.

"…No."

"…" Lelouch bent down and grabbed Suzaku's wrists. "Here's hoping this works." Suzaku returned the grip and Lelouch pulled.

Suzaku used his legs to push and for a moment nothing happened.

Then the sound of tearing reached their ears and Suzaku eventually popped out with a loud RIIIIIIIIIP!

He fell on his face while Lelouch landed on his backside, both with a loud thump!

Suzaku lifted his head and pulled himself to his knees, the feeling of something flopping against his shoulders gaining his attention. He blinked and gazed at his shoulders to see that his sleeve had been torn at the seams.

"I am going to be in so much trouble," he grumbled.

"Don't worry, I know someone who can sew them up good as new." Lelouch pulled himself to his feet and reached down to help Suzaku up.

Once they were both standing they made their way towards the building, keeping to the shadows as best they could.

They reached the building and crouched behind some bushes placed below a window. Together they looked into the building.

A large grandiose room reminiscent of the Vatican's Basilica greeted them. Every wall was covered in frescos, every pillar was ornately designed, statues decorated every corner, and every square inch of the ceiling was a beautiful painting.

Lelouch and Suzaku felt their breath leave them. The outside of the building was modeled after questionable modern art but the inside… was breathtaking.

"Wow…" Suzaku breathed.

"This… is not the Viceroy's palace." Lelouch stated the obvious. "It's an overblown art museum."

"What now?" Suzaku asked.

"We keep looking around." Lelouch looked over to him. "That's all we can do."

"Should… we find away in?" The Japanese teen half asked, half suggested.

"…" Lelouch thought for a moment. "Not yet… It's too risky. Let's save that for last. There are plenty of other windows we can spy in."

"True." They left the window and crept along the wall, hiding behind the foliage whenever any of those strange guards came along.

They peeked in every window they came across and almost all the rooms were similar. Some were simpler rooms with paintings and modern works of art like an average art museum. Others, like the rooms on the second floor, were actually display rooms filled with fashionably dressed manikins and woman.

"This one has a runway." Suzaku said as he sat on a tree branch. He raised a brow as he looked into the second story window. "For… swimsuit models."

"Somehow," Lelouch sighed, "that doesn't surprise me. Brother always did like beautiful things…"

"I knew he liked art but this is ridiculous." Suzaku slipped off the tree and landed on the ground with a small but quiet splash.

Lelouch blinked and tilted his head as he saw something neon red splash up from the ground at Suzaku's feet only to disappear. He looked at the ground and stomped a few times. Neon red liquid splashed up and vanished each time.

"I'm beginning to think we aren't actually in the Tokyo Settlement anymore…" Lelouch shared. "At least not _our_ Tokyo Settlement.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku flinched away at the red Liquid.

"A strange sky, a strange palace, strange humans, strange guards, and strange red liquid that only appears when the ground is stomped." He theorized. "It still resembles the Tokyo Settlement but isn't the place we live… therefore we're probably in some kind of alternate reality."

"You're kidding." Disbelief was all but written on Suzaku's face.

"Well, as Arthur Conan Doyle once said 'When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'" The teen quoted.

"What if one of us is dreaming?" Suzaku offered half-heartedly. He regretted it immediately as Lelouch walked over and pinched his cheek. "Owowowowow!"

"Translation; Not a dream." Lelouch snarked and let go.

"So, what know?" Suzaku rubbed his face with a pout. "What do we do with that knowledge?"

"Honestly, not much." Lelouch sighed. "We continue looking for clues."

"I don't think we'll find any out here…" Suzaku admitted.

"I agree." Lelouch scowled at the building. "We'll continue to look around out here for now but keep an eye open for a safe way in. Maybe if we're lucky we can get our hands on some of the clothes from those mannequins and try to blend in."

"Got it." They continued sneaking around for another ten or so minutes before Suzaku found an open window.

"Looks like someone broke it." Lelouch fiddled with a bent screen that had been discarded amongst a rose bed.

"Does that mean someone else snuck in before us?" Suzaku asked as he examined the room beyond the window.

It was a storage room of sorts. Stacks of boxes and piles of paper were everywhere.

"Looks like it…" Lelouch was deep in thought. They had been exploring the place for quite awhile now and still hadn't found any clues. They also hadn't found the end to the building yet.

"What do you think?" Suzaku looked towards Lelouch for guidance.

"I think we'll have to go in…" he frowned. "I don't think there are any clues out here."

"I'm inclined to agree…" Suzaku pulled the window open and carefully climbed in.

He quietly made his way to the door as Lelouch also climbed in. Suzaku cracked open the door and peeked out. The hallway was devoid of life.

It wasn't a very long hallway and there were only a few doors, but it was filled with even more statues and art.

Lelouch joined him at the door.

"Think we can use the statues as cover?" He asked Suzaku.

"As long as the guards don't turn around…" came the weary reply.

"The ones outside followed simple patterns."

"Do we wait and see if any come by, then?" Suzaku closed his eyes and cupped his ears, trying to pick up any sounds. "Because I… don't think any are around here."

"Can't hear anything?" Lelouch looked at Suzaku. The brunette was quiet for a few moments.

"No, nothing." He finally said.

"Then let's go." Lelouch nodded towards the hallway.

They slipped out and Suzaku took the lead.

Slowly, they made their way down the hallway, cracking open doors and checking inside. It was just art, statues, and more art.

Nothing that could be considered a clue.

They continued making their way inside, slipping into empty rooms or hiding behind large statues with bated breath as the occasional guard stalked by.

Thankfully the guards never turned around and had predictable patterns.

Eventually they reached a large foyer with seven other doors. It was also crawling with guards. They backtracked down the hallway to a large but empty ballroom they had passed by and entered it.

"This room might lead to a different hallway." Lelouch suggested as they made their way to a door on their right.

But something caught Suzaku's eye and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Um, Lelouch?" He reached over and grabbed his friend's shoulder, causing the Britannian to stop.

"What?" He asked, a little put off from loosing his momentum.

"Look." Suzaku actually gripped Lelouch's head and turned him to look at the largest painting in the room.

Lelouch felt his heart drop as he gazed up at a painting of a much younger version of himself, his sister, and their mother.

The painting was almost as tall as the room and as wide as his bedroom wall.

Viceroy Clovis's signature was neatly and beautifully nestled in the corner and it didn't take a genius to tell that this painting was made with love.

"Big brother…" Lelouch whispered.

The two teens were so captivated by the painting they didn't notice the guard passing by the door.

"Intruders!" the guard yelled.

"Crap!" Suzaku exclaimed as he grabbed Lelouch and ran towards one of the doors.

But it was useless.

Guards began swarming the room from all the doors with impossible speed.

One of the guards reached for Lelouch and before he realized it Suzaku was moving.

The Japanese teen's foot collided with the guard's head sending the man flying to the side. Lelouch blinked and another guard was falling forward as Suzaku removed his foot from said man's stomach.

Again and again, Suzaku's fists and feet collided with the guards, ether sending them flying backwards or crumpling to the ground.

But for every guard he downed, two more took its place and it only took one lucky hit from a particularly large guard to launch Suzaku into the arms of another.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried out, moving towards his friend.

Pain erupted from the back of Lelouch's head and he fell forward. His vision began to go dark and the last things he saw before passing out was a guard leaning over him, and Suzaku taking a beating from several others.

* * *

_**A/N:** So i think it's important for me to make note of something. This is only loosely following the plots of P5 and CG. i don't want it to just be "Persona 5 but with Code Geass characters" or "Code Geass but with Persona 5 powers". i want to try and make it a somewhat unique combination of the two._

_that being said some scenes will inevitably be stupidly similar to P5. especially as the story is getting started and world building and powers get explained. I'm also not going to let myself be limited by gameplay elements. so unless it's super important to the story or characters (Like the confidant/social links) then i'll probably only reference it._  
_Also, something fun to think about is how the power of the wild card just throws almost everything in CG on it's head. after all it's literally "The power of friendship" made manifest. _

_Thank you for reading!_

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: "Suzaku watched in amazement and awe as he saw the true Lelouch vi Britannia standing before him, surrounded by chains and blue flames but backed by power. "


	4. Chapter 3 - Clovis's Palace: Escape!

_**A/N:** 21 pages... that's how long this is . I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think._

* * *

"…Lelouch," a voice faded into the darkness around him. "Hey, wake up!" it was tired and strained. "Lelouch, please…" the familiar voice pleaded.

Lelouch groaned and cracked open one eye. His head was killing him and his vision was blurry. As he became more aware,he could feel the uncomfortable stiffness of an old and cheap mattress under him.

He shifted to push him self up and a strong pair of hands helped steady him as he did so.

He blinked lazily as he took in his surroundings; an old fashion dungeon cell. Slowly his memory began returning and he stared at the person next to him.

Suzaku's face was contorted in worry but the bruises blossoming on his face and neck caught Lelouch's attention. The Britannian reached up and gently touched his friend's swollen cheek.

"I'm fine." Suzaku held back a flinch of pain and removed the other's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be alright." Lelouch reached behind his head and gingerly prodded it. He had a decently sized goose egg but hopefully that was it. "How long have we been here?"

"I'm not sure," Suzaku shook his head. "I only just woke up."

The sound of someone screaming painfully in the distance startled both boys. They rushed to the iron bars and tried to look out but all they could see were empty prison cells.

The screams continued and sounds of desperate shouting joined them…

But they weren't shouting in Britannian.

"Is that… Japanese?" Suzaku's voice cracked as faint words reached them. The two were silent, listening intently.

"It is…" Lelouch confirmed sadly.

"What… do we do now?" Suzaku stumbled backwards, favoring his right leg. "Do we try and escape?"

Lelouch looked around their cell. There wasn't much there: two cots, some barrels, and some chains attached to the wall.

"..." Lelouch didn't want to admit defeat, but he couldn't see anyway out yet.

If he had time he was sure he could come up with something.

However, the sounds of marching footsteps told him he didn't have much, if any, time left.

"Someone's coming," Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's shoulder and shoved him back, placing himself between the bars and the Britannian.

The strange guards approached the prison bars, carrying batons in one hand, swords nestled at their hips, and guns holstered but waiting.

"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon." One of the guards spoke. "Your charge is 'unlawful entry.' Therefore, you will be sentenced to death."

"What?!" Suzaku gaped.

"Tsk." Lelouch glared at the guards.

"No one is allowed to do as they please in my art museum." An echoing voice spoke from behind the guards. "Especially not some savage Eleven."

The guards parted, making way for a young man to walk forward. Lelouch and Suzaku recognized him immediately.

It was Prince Clovis la Britannia, the Viceroy of area Eleven.

That shoulder length blond hair, his favorite purple and white royal clothing, even the way he walked and talked all screamed 'Viceroy Clovis' but…

"His eyes aren't the right color," Lelouch whispered.

Suzaku glanced behind him quickly before leveling his eyes on the Viceroy.

Lelouch was right. The Viceroy had green eyes but the young man in front of them had glowing golden eyes.

"An Honorary Britannian?" The Viceroy asked as he looked over Suzaku with open disgust. "Why am I not surprised…" he sighed.

Suzaku opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Lelouch's hand on his arm.

"Don't." He commanded. "Don't say anything. It won't matter."

"Tsk!" Suzaku bit his lip and kept himself in front of Lelouch.

"Hm?" The Viceroy blinked. "What's this? You have a friend with you? Another Eleven?" The man sneered. "Did you bring him here to steal my art?" He motioned with his head and the guards opened the prison cell doors, marching in and forming a half circle in front of the only way out.

Suzaku shifted his body. Ready and waiting to attack at a moments notice.

"Wait… those clothes…" The Viceroy cocked his head to the side. "Isn't that a Britannian school uniform?"

Lelouch was trying his hardest to keep his head down. If Clovis saw him now-

"What in the world is a Britannian child doing with an Eleven? Did he force you to do this?" Clovis demanded.

"No." Lelouch denied. "It was my idea."

"Nonsense!" Clovis rejected his words. "Only scum like the Elevens would dare try to steal my treasure. Now tell me the truth!"

"I did!" Lelouch growled. "I'm the one who convinced him to come here and we didn't come here to steal your lousy art."

"Lousy?" The Viceroy bristled "how dar-" he paused as something occurred to him. "That voice…" His face took on a dark and twisted look. "Guards seize that child!"

The guards rushed the two teens and Suzaku pushed Lelouch backwards before launching himself forward. His right fist collided with one guard's face, sending the strange man falling backwards.

Another guard reached for Suzaku but he ducked and jammed his elbow into the man's gut. Taking advantage of his place on the floor, Suzaku shifted his weight and shot out his leg, sweeping it under the two closest guards.

As the two unfortunate guards crashed to the earth Suzaku tried to spring back up again but his right leg gave out and he fell back down with a yelp.

The remaining guards took their chance and moved in. One kicked him in the side, sending him flying into the wall with inhuman strength while the other picked him up and pinned him there.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch rushed forward but was caught by one of the guards Suzaku had downed. He pulled the struggling teen's arm behind his back and shoved him towards the Prince.

"Show me his face!" The Prince demanded and the guard roughly grabbed Lelouch's chin, yanking it up.

Clovis had full view of Lelouch's face but his reaction wasn't what Lelouch or Suzaku had been expecting.

"You!" The Viceroy spat, his voice trembling. "Why are you here?! Why has Father sent you?!"

"What?" Lelouch asked, confused.

"Haven't I've done a good enough job?!" Terror blossomed onto Clovis face. "I've done everything I could to avenge Lelouch and Nunnally! Why did HE SEND YOU?!"

A deafening silence fell upon the prison cell before Lelouch found the words to speak.

"What… are you talking about?" His voice trembled, his expression on the edge of becoming hysterical. "What do you mean you've avenged me and Nunnally?"

"Huh?" Clovis took a step back. "Me and Nunnally?" he repeated, then took another good look at Lelouch's face.

He looked long and hard, scrutinizing every last detail of the boy in front of him. From his chin length black haired to his wide violet eyes right down to his long and lanky body.

His golden eyes widened as realization dawned on him and he stumbled forward.

"Le…louch?" His hands trembled as he reached for said teenagers face. "My… little brother?"

With unexpectedly gentle hands, Clovis cupped Lelouch's face as tears gathered into the corners of his eyes.

"It's you…" He breathed, scarcely believing what he saw. "It's really you…"

"…" Lelouch… didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting this sort of reaction, this sort of happy affection.

"I'm so happy you're alive Lelouch. Just wait till fath-"

"NO!" Lelouch roared, startling Clovis. "You can't tell him, Big Brother!"

"But-" Clovis inadvertently took a step back.

"No! Please, Big Brother. I'm begging you." Lelouch did his best to act like a scared child. "Don't tell Father." (He held back a gag at having to call that man 'father'.)

"Lelouch…" Clovis looked conflicted.

"Please…" Lelouch did his best to make his begging believable. "Just let me and my friend go."

"Friend?" Clovis looked over at Suzaku who had remained quiet throughout the exchange.

Clovis's face slowly took a cold and harden look.

"No, Lelouch." He turned back to his little brother firmly. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Wha-"

"I can forgive you for trespassing but not him." He said, disgust returning to his voice. "The Eleven must still be punished!" He snapped his fingers and the guards moved.

Two guards took Suzaku's arms and pinned him to the wall while another raised his baton and swung it down.

The baton hit Suzaku's face with a sickening smack but the guard didn't stop. He kept hitting the Japanese boy again and again.

"Stop it!" Lelouch cried out. "That's enough! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He's an Eleven." Clovis stated coldly as if the act of being born Japanese was a crime in and of itself.

"He's the only reason Nunnally and I are still alive!" Lelouch struggled against the guard holding him. "Please! Big Brother!"

"It doesn't matter!" Clovis raised his voice. "It's the Elevens fault I lost you and so they'll pay!"

"But-"

"Kill him!" Clovis demanded, ignoring the pleas of his little brother.

"NO!" Lelouch roared, reaching out towards Suzaku.

The guard dropped his baton and reached for his side but instead of pulling out his gun, he pulled out his Britannian long sword.

Suzaku dazedly looked up at the guard and the sword in his hands. He blinked once, then twice and looked at Lelouch.

The guard raised his sword, getting into stance and leveling it so he could easily pierce Suzaku.

Suzaku took one last look at the sword…

And closed his eyes.

_He's… not fighting back?!_ Something burned inside Lelouch at the sight of his friend giving up, at the feeling of powerlessness that overwhelmed him.

_"This is truly an unjust game…"_ a woman's voice suddenly fluttered into Lelouch's head _"Your chances of winning are almost none."_ An ethereal blue butterfly danced in front of him. _"But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…"_

The butterfly faded away as quickly as it appeared.

_"What is the matter…?" _A man's voice echoed from inside Lelouch's head. "_Are you simply going to watch as your first friend gets murdered? Are you just going to stand by and watch as he suffers for you even more?" _Lelouch's eyes widened._ "Death awaits him if you do nothing. Are your promises nothing more then pretty words and little lies?"_

Memories of his childhood returned to Lelouch. Memories of the promises he made to both Suzaku and Nunnally.

"No… They aren't!" He seethed through clenched teeth and glared at the guards.

The two on ether side of Suzaku raised him up so that the sword would pierce his chest.

Lelouch struggled against the guard holding him.

_"Very well…"_ The male voice spoke. _"I have heeded your resolve."_

Pain shot through Lelouch body and condensed in his head. Sweat poured from him as he writhed and thrashed about, his voice crying in pain.

_"Vow to me."_ The voice demanded. _"I am thou, thou art I…_ _Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice and loved ones! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!"_ Lelouch continued to thrash and struggle as the pain worsened. _"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"_

The pain died down and Lelouch leveled a deadly glare at Clovis.

"Execute him!" The prince ordered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lelouch raged and everything stopped.

Clovis, the guards, and even Suzaku looked at Lelouch in shock.

Clovis composed himself and leveled his brother with a stern glare. He stalked up to him and slapped Lelouch with all the strength he had.

"It seems you still have no manners." The prince said coldly. "I will need to teach you some."

"No…" Suzaku's voice pleaded weakly as the guards dropped him and turned towards his friend. He landed roughly and tried to get back onto his feet.

Lelouch turned an icy glare at Clovis who smacked him again for his audacity.

Suddenly Lelouch's heart pounded with a thundering beat and wind pressure exploded from him like an ocean tide, knocking the guards and Clovis back.

Lelouch, freed from the guard, had staggered forward a little.

Dazed, Lelouch lifted his head only to realize… something was wrong. He raised his hands to his face and touched the smooth metallic surface of a mask.

"Huh?" his fingers probed the mask in a panic. It shouldn't be there! The mask wasn't supposed to be there! It had to go! He had to get this mask off of himself no matter what! He had to be free!

Suzaku watched as Lelouch hands scratched at the purple and golden-lined domino mask, trying to find a grip to pull it off. Something inside of him stirred as he watched his friend's hands slip once before finally finding a good grip on the mask.

Lelouch pulled at the mask with all his strength, struggling to tear it off. Suzaku's eyes widened as Lelouch's efforts began to bear fruit, the mask coming off with a sickening, squelching sound as blood began to pour from where it had been. It was almost as if he was tearing his own face off.

Lelouch cried out in pain as he finally succeeded in ripping the mask off, his body slumping against the wall behind him, his upper face drenched and dripping with blood.

Slowly, Lelouch looked up, his eyes golden and his face splitting into a maniacal grin. Ethereal laughing echoed within the room as the blood evaporated and blue flames took their place, engulfing his entire body.

Clovis stepped back and the guards flinched but Suzaku watched, his heart pounding as a familiar feeling crept back into him.

The feeling that as long as he was with Lelouch anything was possible.

The flames took on the shape of a person and began to move up and behind Lelouch. As the flames moved and Lelouch's body was revealed, somehow his clothes had changed. No longer was he wearing his black school uniform but instead a sleek light purple Victorianesque suit, with long wrapped sleeves, a white cravat, and lined with golden designs.

Chains clanked together as they connected the grinning Lelouch with the fire above him. Soft but slightly maniacal laughter escaped Lelouch as the fire above him died out revealing a strange person.

Although he looked human, he was taller and bigger than a normal adult would be. He was dressed in purple and blue traditional Chinese clothing that would befit a noble. His hair was long and black, flowing in an invisible wind and though his face was young, his eyes where a blank, solid pink; no irises or pupils.

An identical grin to Lelouch's split his face and he raised a large ornately designed feathered fan in front of himself. The fan was almost half his size and, as Lelouch raised his right hand and swung it down towards the guards, the strange man mimicked the movement with his fan.

A large gust of wind, flames, and chains sent Clovis and his guards flying backwards into the prison walls. Clovis collected himself enough to crawl away towards the corner of the room.

And Suzaku…

Suzaku watched in amazement and awe as he saw the true Lelouch vi Britannia standing before him, surrounded by chains and blue flames but backed by power.

Because that was what that strange man was.

He was Lelouch's Power incarnate.

How Suzaku knew, he couldn't tell but for the first time in a long time Suzaku felt like everything was right in the world and he couldn't help but to feebly smile and laugh.

_"I am the miraculous strategist – 'Zhuge Liang'!"_ The man behind Lelouch exclaimed.

"Zhuge… Liang?" Suzaku repeated.

_"I am the dragon's soul that resides within you."_ Zhuge Liang continued as Lelouch flexed his fingers experimentally and gave a quick glance at Suzaku.

The Japanese teen looked ready to collapse, his body beaten, bloody, and bruised.

Lelouch clenched his hands as he returned his attention to Zhuge Liang.

_"If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."_ The floating man offered.

"Help me save Suzaku." Lelouch calmly requested.

_"Very well…"_ a serene smile graced Zhuge Liang's face.

"What the hell is going on?!" The Viceroy demanded from his spot by the door. "Guards! Seize him!"

The guards' bodies lunged up onto their feet before shaking and twisting. Black and red liquid erupted from their masks and consumed them. In seconds the liquid faded away to reveal floating jack-o-lanterns in witch's capes and hats.

"I won't loose you again!" Clovis shouted at Lelouch.

_"Despise the enemies before you."_ Zhuge Lain instructed. _"Change that animosity into power and unleash it." _Despite his instructions the strategist himself remained calm and collected, but Lelouch could feel the rage boiling beneath the man's surface.

Zhuge Lain was a man of loyalty and a precious friend was injured and in need, there was no way he wasn't going to raise hell.

The knowledge of how to fight flowed into Lelouch by instinct and as the strange Pumpkin creature rush towards him he acted.

"Eihi!" Lelouch shouted, swinging one hand forward. Shadowy red energy burst from the ground below one of the Jack-o-lanterns and pierced it, sending it toppling to the ground.

Another 'pumpkin witch' kept up its charge and swung the red lantern in its disembodied hand at Lelouch, who dodged by jumping to the side, landing in front of Suzaku.

A large iron Tessen appeared in Lelouch's right hand and as a third 'pumpkin witch' rushed him, he opened the iron fan and used it to block the lantern.

Shocked at the unexpected defense, the 'pumpkin witch' didn't have time to respond when a knife came out of nowhere and lodged itself in its head.

Lelouch watched in shock as the creature dissipated into black particles and Suzaku, who was leaning on his friend heavily, pulled back his knife.

He let go of Lelouch as the first 'pumpkin witch' rushed him again. This time Lelouch dodged out of the way, taking Suzaku with him, and slammed the closed Tessen down onto the passing creature's head. Like the other it evaporated into black particles and disappeared.

But they had no time celebrate or ponder. There were three more of the strange creatures preparing to attack.

All three rushed at the same time.

"Eihi!" Lelouch shouted as he blocked one of the creatures with his Tessen. The creature at the back of the charge was hit by the red energy and faltered in its attack.

Lelouch pushed back the creature he was blocking as Suzaku's foot collided with the third creature, which had been trying to sneak up on the Britannian.

Without a word the two teens swapped places. Lelouch unleashing his new 'Eihi' spell on the creature reeling from Suzaku's kick while the Japanese teen stabbed the off balance 'pumpkin witch' that Lelouch had blocked.

Both creature's vanished and both Suzaku and Lelouch turned onto the remaining creature.

The last thing the creature saw was the tip of a knife and the edge of an iron fan.

_"This power of mine is yours."_ The strategist almost purred as he finally faded away. _"Use it to protect that which you love."_

The battle over Suzaku leaned against the wall and stared at his friend.

"What… just… happened?" he panted, the pain starting to make him dizzy.

Lelouch looked himself over but before he could say anything Clovis stalked over to him.

"Lelouch, you ungrateful-" Before Clovis could get too close Suzaku lunged forward and shoved him away.

"Viceroy or not, I won't let you hurt Lelouch!" Suzaku exclaimed half apologetically, half in anger.

"Suzaku! The keys!" Lelouch noticed the keys to the prison on the ground. One of the strange guards must have dropped it.

Suzaku quickly grabbed the key while Lelouch shoved him out and they locked the gate before Clovis could recover.

"Damn you!" The Prince growled as Lelouch dragged Suzaku away from the prison cell. They had only gone a few cells down when blue flames erupted around Lelouch's body and his clothes changed back to his school uniform.

"Your clothes… went back to normal?" Suzaku leaned tiredly against the wall. "Lelouch, what's going on?"

"I honestly have no idea." The Britannian admitted. "But we don't have time to figure this out now. Can you walk?"

Suzaku took a deep breath and tried to stand up but couldn't hold steady. Now that the fight was over and they were out of the prison cell, his strength was leaving him.

He wobbled for a few steps before Lelouch walked over and pulled Suzaku's arm over his shoulders and looped his arm around the other's back. Once he was certain he could support the Japanese teenager's weight, he began leading them forward.

"I won't let you get away!" Clovis could be heard in the distance. "Guards! Guards!"

"Sorry," Suzaku apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Lelouch replied. "Let's just find away to get out of this crazy world." Slowly they began to make their way through the dungeon.

Thanks to the keys they were able to make great progress despite their speed and moved from one cellblock to another rather quickly. Every now and then they had to hide as the guards patrolled around.

"They must be looking for us." Lelouch whispered from behind a rather large wooden box. He was observing a guard who had stopped walking and was looking every which way, even opening prison cells to get a better look in them.

Once the guard had left the cellblock they continued onward.

Eventually they made their way to a spiral staircase and began to causally make their way up. They reached the top without incident and opened the door.

"You're kidding me…" Lelouch felt his eye twitch.

"Another prison level…" Suzaku stated the obvious as they walked into another prison block.

"Who needs this many prison cells?" Lelouch hissed. "Is he trying to fit an entire city down here?"

"Quiet possibly…" Suzaku spoke softly and nodded his head towards a cage hanging above a large waterway. Inside the cage was a young man dressed in shabby clothes whose face looked like someone had taken a wet brush and smudged the ever-living hell out of what used to be a nice painting.

{ "Someone… help me…" } the man spoke in Japanese.

"Wha…" Lelouch stared in shock, then realized there were more voices mumbling about.

Carefully, the two teens made their way down the cellblock. Almost every cell held some type of smudgy 'person' in it. From old men to little girls, who all had one thing in common.

They were all Japanese.

{ "Ken-chan?" } A woman cried. { "Where are you?" }

Lelouch bit his lip in outrage.

"How could he?" the Britannian seethed. "They haven't done anything wrong."

"…" Suzaku took a moment to think. "He did it for you…"

"What?" Lelouch turned an angry glare to the teen he was supporting.

"Don't you remember what the Viceroy said?" Suzaku spoke, his voice strained from pain. "It seems he thought the Japanese killed you and Nunnally… so he's getting revenge against them."

"That's," Lelouch sputtered in barely contained rage. "That's not something we wanted! Why would he think that!?"

"Isn't… isn't that just how the," Suzaku hesitated, "The royal family is?"

Lelouch's glare darkened, his face twisting into a seething expression of hatred.

"It is." He confirmed with venom. "But Clovis wasn't like that."

"…" Suzaku remained quiet as Lelouch's expression softened to one of sadness.

"He… was one of our only siblings who liked us." He hung his head. "One of the only ones who was genuinely nice… why would he…?" Lelouch trailed off.

"Because he loved you." Suzaku replied without hesitation.

"What?" Lelouch snapped, almost recoiling away from the brunette.

"You saw how he reacted when he realized it was you." Suzaku reminded him. "He was so happy that he was in tears… He loved you and Nunnally… that's why he turned himself into a monster."

"That's stupid! We have different mothers. Why would you even thin-"

"Because it's what I would do." Suzaku admitted quietly, cutting Lelouch off with almost a whisper.

"…What?" Lelouch leveled a look at Suzaku. "What… are you saying?"

"People are capable of doing monstrous things when their loved ones are in danger…" Suzaku said without emotion, "or taken from them." He added.

"Suzaku?" there was something… unnerving in Suzaku's tone of voice.

"If what you say is true," Suzaku continued, his voice regaining its emotions. "Prince Clovis probably became the Viceroy to look for you and upon not finding you came to the wrong conclusion." He looked at Lelouch sadly. "He probably thought he had no choice but to change if he wanted to avenge you and Nunnally."

"…" Lelouch was speechless. He had no idea how to respond. So, he began walking again, turning his attention to the area around them.

This particular cellblock had a large waterway flowing through it, splitting it in two, and the only way out of this block was on the opposite side of the waterway. Unfortunately the waterway was large enough that Suzaku probably couldn't jump it, making it out of the question for Lelouch. The cages where high and out of reach, so those couldn't be utilized ether.

But there was a drawbridge.

A drawbridge that was drawn up but there was no lever in sight.

"It must be hidden…" Lelouch mumbled to himself, looking over the room once more. The only thing out of place was a bust of Clovis but just to be safe he decided to check the far end of the room before checking the statue.

"… Hey, you there." A female voice called out, from the last cell. "Blackie! Frizzy Hairy! Over here!"

Both Lelouch and Suzaku glanced at each other before walking over.

Standing in the prison cell was a green haired, golden eyed teenage girl. She wore a strange long sleeved, white and pink leotard that was rimmed with gold and some red. Her white boots went all the way up to her mid-thighs and tucked at the base of her neck was a red cravat. A white and gold bird like mask adorned her face.

"A… girl?" Suzaku asked in surprise.

She stared at them in silence for a moment.

"You're not guards of this ugly art museum, right?" she asked calmly. "Mind helping me escape? You do have the key to my cell right there." She pointed to the keys loosely dangling from Suzaku's hand.

"We are trying to escape ourselves but," Lelouch paused, "How do we know you're not an enemy or a trap set by the Viceroy?"

"Cautious fellow aren't you?" she replied with a hint of a smirk. "Well, I am locked up in here, and do you honestly think Prince Clovis is smart enough to think of that kind of trap?"

"Not really, no." Lelouch replied bluntly.

The sounds of running guards caught their attention.

"They're catching up…" Suzaku bemoaned. "We need to keep moving."

"I know where the exit is." The girl announced with a small mischievous smile. "Let me out and I'll take you there."

Lelouch thought for a moment.

"You'd better not be lying." He warned and moved closer to the gate so Suzaku could unlock it.

"Well, you two are certainly in synchronization." The girl blinked as the gate opened. She stepped out and stretched her arms up. "Ahhhh… Freedom is wonderful…"

"What's your name?" Lelouch asked as he and Suzaku moved back to the drawbridge.

"Hm?" The girl looked at him, a little surprised.

"If we're going to be working together we should at least know each other's names." Lelouch explained.

"Oh?" The girl thought for a moment as Lelouch examined the statue. "C.C." she answered.

"C two?" Suzaku and Lelouch repeated in unison, equally confused.

"What kind of name is that?" Lelouch blurted out.

"A perfectly good one." C.C. responded without insult.

"… I'm Lelouch and this is Suzaku." Lelouch then returned his attention to the statue and, after a few more minutes, found something odd.

There was a rose shaped brooch on the statue's chest… but Clovis didn't wear brooches.

"Suzaku, think you can pull out that brooch?" Lelouch asked.

"I can try…" Suzaku reached out with his free hand and tried pulling on the brooch. It jiggled and shifted but wouldn't come out. "I need both hands."

Carefully, Lelouch released Suzaku from his support but remained close to his side.

With both hands free, Suzaku tried again and this time managed to pull out the rose pin.

Immediately the drawbridge dropped, connecting to the other side of the room.

"Oooh!" C.C. smiled. "You two are good. That will make escaping easier."

"Thank you?" Suzaku dropped the stone rose as Lelouch draped the brunette's arm over his shoulder, once again supporting his weight.

"Let's go," Lelouch ordered as he made sure he had a good grip on Suzaku. "Lead the way." He motioned for C.C. to start walking.

"As you wish."

Together the three of them crossed the bridge and exited the cellblock. They continued down a stone hallway lined with wooden doors as C.C. lead the way.

Without warning, a guard burst out of the wooden doors in front of them and they had nether a place to hide nor the time to hide.

"Crap!" Lelouch growled as blue flames quickly engulfed his body and disappeared, leaving him in the strange outfit from earlier. He unceremoniously dropped Suzaku and stood in front of him, summoning his Tessen to his hand.

"I take it you can fight?" C.C. quickly joined him at his side.

"Just barely…" Lelouch laughed humorlessly and honestly.

"Good enough," she replied, then ripped her mask off. "Come, Moh Shuvuu!"

A pillar of blue flames and light erupted from behind her and from it emerged the shape of a young girl. Her eyes and lips were an icy blue while her black hair faded to white and spread out behind her like large feathery wings. She was dressed in white traditional Siberian clothing lined with pink fur. Her leggings and belt were golden and the belt had a red birdlike symbol on it. On ether side of her fur rimmed hat were yellow gems that looked like eyes.

The girl gave a small giggle as she floated and the blue pillar vanished.

"You… have one too?" Suzaku asked, slightly wide-eyed.

The guard in front of them burst into that strange black and red liquid turning into another 'pumpkin witch'. One more guard joined it, this one transforming into a golden jar with a blue imp sticking its head out.

Lelouch blinked at the strange new enemy as it got into formation.

"Darn, they're blocking our way." C.C. huffed. "Which means it's time to be serious." She took a step forward. "I'll fight so back me up."

"I'll do my best." Lelouch wasn't one to take orders but desperate times called for desperate measures and he would do anything to get Suzaku to safety.

C.C. summoned a knife and charged the two strange creatures. Shocked they dodged back but she merely smiled and pointed at them.

"Garu!" she shouted and Moh Shuvuu flapped her hair-wings forward sending a strong gale of wind rushing towards the 'pumpkin witch'. The wind tore into it, sending it flying down the hallway. It didn't stand back up.

"Eihi!" Lelouch pulled off his mask to summoned Zhuge Lain and cast his spell, hitting the strange potted creature while it was distracted by C.C.

C.C. jumped backwards, away from the two creatures.

"Not bad," She praised, "But these guys each have a weakness."

"Weakness?"

"Yes," C.C. explained as she blocked the charging jar creature with her knife. "Each Shadow has a weakness," She grunted. "Hit them with that and they'll be down for awhile."

Lelouch turned his gaze towards the 'pumpkin witch' who was struggling to get up. Lelouch concluded it must be weak to wind and decided to take advantage of its struggle.

"Eihi!" Once more he cast his spell, hitting the downed enemy who promptly disappeared.

"Nice!" C.C. pushed the creature away and slashed at it with her knife. It dodged back but was still grazed by the knife.

But it was so distracted by the two people in front of it that it didn't notice the knife sailing through the air until it hit it, lodging between the creature's eyes.

C.C. and Lelouch watched in shock as the creature disappeared and the knife cluttered to the ground. Turning around in unison, they looked at Suzaku, arm still raised from throwing the knife.

"What?" He asked, a look of genuine confusion on his face.

"Not bad." She gave Suzaku a sly grin. "It seems you can still put up a fight even when injured." She turned towards Lelouch. "And you're not too shabby either. Your Persona's pretty powerful."

"Persona…?" The two boys asked in unison.

"You mean those… People that come out of you two?" Suzaku asked for clarification.

"Yep." C.C. answered as she picked up Suzaku's knife. "You saw how Blackie ripped of his mask to summon it, right?" The two nodded. "Well, everyone wears a mask deep in their heart. By removing that mask-"

She was cut off when the blue flames engulfed Lelouch once more and he transformed back into his uniform.

"Why does that keep happening?" Lelouch asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hmm," C.C. scrutinized Lelouch a little, "I'd say it's because you don't have full control over your powers yet. The transformation shouldn't dissolve like that. After all-"

She stopped suddenly.

"Actually, we don't have time for chitchat right now," she reminded them. "You two need to escape right? Let's continue moving." She handed Suzaku his knife back and then helped him up. Reaching into a hidden pocket, she pulled out a medicine bottle. "Here, drink this. It'll heal some of your wounds and help alleviate the pain."

Suzaku blinked at the medicine as he took it. He gave it a quick once over before looking towards Lelouch.

"Is it safe?" Lelouch asked C.C.

"I wouldn't have given it to him otherwise." She responded with a shrug.

Suzaku held the bottle in his hand for a moment, thinking, and then opened it. He took a quick peek inside, eyeing yellowish liquid, before chugging it down.

"Suzaku?!" Lelouch scolded.

"I can't stand… being useless," He made a face at how nasty the medicine tasted. "I'd rather take the chance…" He trailed off as a warm fuzzy feeling seeped throughout him. He and Lelouch watched in amazement as the worst of his injuries healed.

"How…?" Lelouch gapped, his mouth open in shock.

"That's just how this place works." C.C. nonchalantly shrugged again. "Any medicine from the real world seems to have its effect cranked up to magical levels."

Suzaku stood up and did a quick test of his body. He did some stretches with his legs, then with his arms, and finally with his torso (Lelouch balked at his flexibility).

"I'm still pretty sore but," Suzaku looked at the other two, "I should be fine to fight now."

"Then let's keep going." C.C. smirked and began walking away.

Suzaku sweated a little as Lelouch gave him a withering worried look before the two followed after the green haired girl.

They made it to the end of the hallway without another incident but as they turned the corner they were met with more prison cells filled with smudgy Japanese people.

{ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryi'msorry…." } a voice sobbed from one of the cells they passed by.

"What… are these people?" Suzaku asked.

"I'd tell you but," C.C. gave the Japanese teen a sympathetic look, "we don't have time right now."

They continued past the prison cells and over another drawbridge.

"The entrance hall is above here." C.C. whispered as they entered another hallway. "The exit is close."

Quickly, they made their way down the hall and crept up the long stairway at the end.

The entrance way was empty but the doors were bolted shut from the inside.

"Yikes…" C.C. grimaced. "Someone certainly doesn't want you getting away…"

"Is there another way out?" Suzaku asked as Lelouch leaned against him. The poor Britannian was finally reaching the end of his stamina.

Suzaku was honestly impressed he had made it this far and was pondering if the strange transformation had a hand in how well Lelouch was physically handling the situation.

"There is," C.C. answered. "Across the hall, to the left is a room with a vent. It should lead all they way outside." She did another quick glance around, closing her eyes and listening intently for anything.

Once she was satisfied she motioned for the two boys to follow her and she sprinted across the hall, neon red liquid splashing up as she went.

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hand and dragged him after the girl.

One heart pounding moment later they found themselves in a room lined with art supplies and bookshelves.

"There's the ventilation shaft." C.C. pointed to the top left corner of the room.

Above one of the bookshelves was the fanciest vent cover either teen had ever seen.

"We just need to get the mesh off right?" Suzaku asked.

C.C. nodded and he climbed the bookcase.

"Don't… these things… normally have fans…" Lelouch gasped.

"You're not normally athletic are you?" C.C. raised a brow at him.

"Shut up…" Lelouch mumbled without malice. "Hey, Suzaku. Are you able to get that off-" Lelouch started to asked as he looked up at Suzaku.

But before he could finish his sentence Suzaku, who had gripped each side of the metal mesh, pulled and successfully ripped the vent cover off the wall.

Without any effort.

C.C. and Lelouch just stared at him dumb founded.

"He didn't unscrew the screws did he?" C.C. asked blankly.

"No. No he did not." Lelouch replied just as blankly.

"He'd be terrifying with a Persona…" C.C. mused as Suzaku gently set the broken mesh down.

"We're good to go," said Suzaku as he looked down at them, unaware of the small conversation they just had.

"Good," C.C. smiled. "You two should get going."

"What about you?" Lelouch asked.

"There's something I still have to do." She answered ambiguously. "We'll split up here."

"Don't get caught again." Lelouch warned.

"Aw, are you worried about me?" C.C. teased as she leaned towards him, hands clasped behind her back.

"Don't be ridiculous." Lelouch said coldly as he stepped backwards, a light blush on his ears.

"Someone has an attitude…" C.C. complained towards Suzaku.

"He was worse as a child." Suzaku shrugged.

"You of all people have no right to say that." Lelouch snapped with a grumble and stalked over to the bookcase.

Suzaku hid a smile as he reached down and helped Lelouch up.

"Be careful." C.C. waved.

Suzaku waved back before entering the vent and Lelouch nodded his goodbye before following.

Once they were both gone C.C. smiled in thoughtful mischief.

"Those two seem very useful… Especially the black haired one…"

Her smile widened.

"Lelouch, was it?"

* * *

_**A/N:** alright! time for some important notes!_

_Personas: I wanted Lelouch and his party to have Persona's that matched them, regardless of 'rebelliousness'. if i could find a Persona from the game then i will use it, like C.C.'s Persona but if i could't find one i'd do some research. It actually took me awhile to find a persona for Lelouch but then i found Zhuge Laing from 'Romance of the three kingdoms'. He is both a historical and fictional person/character. He is the base that most (if not all) strategists are based off of in Chinese and (sometimes) Japanese fiction. also i found art of Lelouch dressed as him. if you google ' Code Geass Zhuge Laing' you'll find it. it's the 2nd image where Lelouch and Suzaku are back to back. (not sure if it's official or not but it sold me on the idea) _  
_After reading Moh Shuvuu's profile it just seem to fit C.C.. the fun part will be designing an evolution for her... any ideas?_

_Weapons: since Zhuge Laing is famous for ALWAYS having his fan with him the idea for Lelouch to use an iron tessen popped into my head. after some research i decided to go for it. the Tessen is mostly used for defense but can actually be used to beat a swordsmen. as for story reasons? it's the manifestation of the respect and gratefulness he has towards a certain Japanese person, (who is not Suzaku) as well as the influence she has had on him._

_Concept art: I HAVE DRAWN CONCEPT ART! for Lelouch and his Persona. it's on tumblr. my user name is 'Digiandromeda' and the tag is 'Code Per;sona'. It's honestly mostly for his mask and persona. next week will (hopefully) be C.C.'s turn._

_let's see what else... For know any scene (in a palace) that deals with world building will most likely be similar to it's equivalent in P5 but soon... soon i'll be able to brake off and do my own thing *v* mwahahaha! i can't wait to reach that particular Palace... hehehehe!_

**_NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:_ "Nunnally," Lelouch spoke affectionately. "I have a big surprise for you."**

_and lastly for a funny story that has to do with this chapter! My wonderful boyfriend has been kind enough to proofread this for me but while working on this chapter he had an absolute meltdown. a legit rant and rave. so far his only complaint is my (over)use of "..." but the moment he saw C.C.'s name and realized it was pronounced as "C two" he lost it! XD he had the most epic WTF face i have ever seen. _  
_ya see, He's a screen writer so spelling, grammar, and all the rules associated with story and world building are important to him. his exact words were "The English language is screwed up but not that much!" his face looked like he had swallowed a rotten lemon XD it bothered him for the rest of the night. i have never seen someone react like that to an anime characters name. (he also likes anime but has never seen CG)_

_Alrighty! thanks for reading and see you next week!_


	5. Chapter 4 - Clovis Palace: Intermission

_**A/N:** UPDATE: it has been proofread!_

* * *

After Lelouch and Suzaku slipped out of the vent they made a beeline for the hole in the wall.

As soon as they managed to crawl through it, without incident this time, and cross the street the feeling of nausea and falling hit them again.

But they didn't stop running until they where hidden in an alleyway.

"Did we make it?" Suzaku gasped, finally letting the exhaustion catch up with him.

The feeling of his phone vibrating caused Lelouch to pull it out.

**"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."** A synthesized voice announced from his phone.

"Real world…" Lelouch panted. "Does that… mean we're… back?"

Suzaku made his way down the ally, away from the Viceroy's palace and peeked out. The normal looking evening sky greeted him with a few twinkling stars and the people on the street once again looked like real people and not paintings.

"I think that's a safe bet." He answered.

"Thank goodness…" Lelouch sighed as he leaned his back against the wall. "What… was all that?" He asked out load and closed his eyes. "The building, those creatures, the people," He opened his eyes, "That… strange Clovis. Just what... is going on?"

"…" Suzaku remained quiet, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly Lelouch's phone began ringing.

Startled he took a look at it.

"Oh no…" He groaned as he saw both the time and the caller I.D..

"Something wrong?" Suzaku asked as he walked back over to Lelouch.

"I'm in so much trouble." Lelouch ran a hand down his face.

"Shouldn't you answer the phone?" Suzaku asked looking at the cell phone. The time was seven thirty-eight P.M., and the caller I.D. said Shirley.

"…" Lelouch hit the answer button but held the phone away from his ear. "Hello?" He said loudly so the person on the other end could hear him.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" a female voice screeched from the speaker, stabbing into the boys ears. "Are you okay?! Where have you been?! Do you know what time it is?!"

Suzaku blinked at the ringing in his ears and watched as Lelouch tried to get a word in.

"I'm fine, Shirley!" he exclaimed loudly but gently. "I met an old friend and lost track of time. My phone ran out of battery and it took awhile for me to realize it." He lied smoothly.

Suzaku watched as his friend did some damage control like his life depended on it before he somehow managed to calm the girl down.

"Listen, just let Nunnally know I'm okay and that I have a very big surprise for her." Lelouch said with a tired smile. "And let Rivalz know I'll probably call him for a ride soon."

Suzaku gave Lelouch a startled look. He was planning on taking him to Nunnally? That-

Actually, he should have expected that. Of course Lelouch would drag him to his little sister. Nunnally was the center of his world… of both their worlds.

"Yes, yes. I know. Goodbye Shirley." Lelouch promptly hung up.

"Your… Girlfriend?" Suzaku asked, somewhat amused.

"Not… really?" Lelouch questioned.

"Possible girlfriend?" Suzaku tilted his head at the way Lelouch answered him.

"That's probably more accurate." Lelouch pushed off the wall and walked to the end of the Alley. "I've been on a few 'dates' with her but… I…" He trailed off and gave Suzaku a sad shrug.

"She doesn't know who you really are, so you feel guilty?" Suzaku suggested as he joined the other at the end of the alleyway.

"Something like that…" Lelouch looked around, trying to figure out exactly where they were.

"Do you know if there's a train station nearby?" Lelouch asked Suzaku.

"There is but," He held back a laugh, "It's about a mile away."

"Whhhyyy?" Lelouch groaned as he slumped over.

"Why don't you call a taxi?" Suzaku suggested.

"I have Rivalz drive me everywhere so I forget those exist." Lelouch shrugged and looked up the taxi company's number.

One call and about sixteen minutes later a taxi pulled up to the curb.

The driver took one look at Suzaku and almost drove off but the promise of double the pay shut him up and the ride was uneventful.

Lelouch texted Rivalz and had the Taxi driver drop them off at an outdoor shopping center. A few minutes later Rivalz pulled up.

"Lelouch! You're okay?!" he practically jumped off his bike to give his friend a hug. "We were so worried!"

"I'm sorry, Rivalz." Lelouch apologized, untangling himself from his friends crushing grip. "We just lost track of time."

"I se- What happened to you?!" Rivalz exclaimed when he saw Suzaku's battered appearance.

"Uh…" Suzaku tried to come up with something to say but was saved by Lelouch.

"We came across some thugs who hated Elevens." Lelouch muttered darkly.

"Oh." Rivalz winced. "I guess… being an Honorary Britannian doesn't… change much, does it?"

Suzaku didn't answer him but the sad smile on his face was all the answer the blue haired teen needed.

"Here." He gave Suzaku a small smile and handed him a spare helmet. "You take the side car."

Rivalz handed Lelouch his normal helmet and a few minutes later they where heading back to the school.

o-o-o-o-o

**August 8th 2017- Night**

They arrived at the school as the sun was beginning to set.

"Rivalz, Suzaku and I are going to see Nunnally." Lelouch said as they walked towards the student council clubhouse. "Can you keep Milly and the others away for the night?"

"You're asking for the impossible." Rivalz muttered.

"I… can always come back later." Suzaku suggested but regretted it immediately when Lelouch spun on his heels and gave him this look.

A look of utter disbelief and betrayal. Like he had just kicked Lelouch's favorite puppy.

"Don't you want to see Nunnally?" He asked bewildered by the fact Suzaku had implied otherwise.

"Of course I do!" Suzaku exclaimed. "But… I don't want to get you in trouble…"

"I'm the vice president of the student council." Lelouch explained as he began walking again, gesturing dramatically to himself. "What I say goes and if I say you can come onto campus no one can say otherwise."

"That is a blatant misuse of power." A drop of sweat fell down Suzaku's face at Lelouch's words.

"Honestly," Rivalz gained Suzaku's attention, "Our president is worse. Lelouch is the one who keeps her from abusing her position… he's mostly successful."

"Stupid Milly and her stupid events." Lelouch suddenly grumbled darkly. "Does she think the student council is made out of money? That she can just swoop in and make up whatever stinking event she wants?! Doesn't she know how much the upcoming art festival is going to cost us!?" Lelouch began to rant as he gripped his head in a minor freak out.

"Um?" Suzaku looked at Rivalz completely confused.

"Our lovely President, Milly Ashford, has a bad habit of making up events and parties for anything and everything she can think of. About sixty percent of them end up happening and only because she goes behind Lelouch's back for about fifty percent of them…" Rivalz explained.

"Does she not realize how much paperwork we're going to have to fill out?! Or how much set up and cleaning we have to do?!" Lelouch continued with a look of absolute horror on his face.

"We have an art show coming up in about three weeks." Rivalz continued. "Every art club will be putting on an exhibit and we're not just talking about the painting club either. We're talking about all the art clubs, like the performing arts, or musical arts. Even the cooking club counts. Heck, f it can be used in an artistic way then that club will be putting out an exhibit."

"The music club, the band, the art club, the cooking club, the dancing club, the theater club, the sculpting club, the paper mache club," Lelouch began to list off. "We have to fill out paper work for each participating club and go over their plans, and reject and approve them… and then we have to do it again and again until each club is decided."

Suzaku could practically see Lelouch's eyes spinning from the fear of paperwork.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku called.

"What?!" Lelouch snapped, his head in full vice president mode.

"Let's just focus on surprising Nunnally right now." Suzaku smiled and Lelouch immediately calmed down.

"Right… Nunnally." Lelouch's focus returned and he shoved aside the horrifying thoughts of paperwork for later. "She'll be so happy when she realizes it's you."

Rivalz blinked at how quickly Suzaku changed Lelouch's mood.

"You have to teach me how to do that." He whispered into the brunette's ear.

Suzaku smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I can't make any promises." Suzaku told Rivalz, who pouted. "How do you want to surprise her?"

"I think you already know how." Lelouch gave Suzaku a warm smile.

They reached the clubhouse and Rivalz split off from them with a cheerful goodbye. While Rivalz went in the front door, Lelouch lead Suzaku around to the back door.

"You should take a bath before you leave." Lelouch suggested as they walked in. "That will give me more time to fix your sleeves."

"You?" Suzaku asked in shock.

"Yes. Me." Lelouch gave him a frown. "I sew all of Nunnally's clothes when I have to, so I'm quite good at it."

"Ah… that makes sense," Suzaku paused in thought, "but are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Lelouch led the way to a dinning room, but as they entered Lelouch placed his finger to his lips, indicating for Suzaku to remain quiet.

"Hey, Nunnally." Lelouch spoke softly and happily. "I'm home."

He walked towards a young girl sitting in a wheelchair at the table. She had been folding paper cranes.

"Geez!" She puffed out her cheeks as Lelouch approached and tilted her head towards him. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" She scolded.

Something deep inside Suzaku stirred and trembled at the sight of the young blind girl. As Lelouch talked with his little sister Suzaku stood rooted in the doorway, taking in the sight of her.

She was fifteen years old now but still petit. Her curly light brown hair was so long now… reaching all the way to the bottom of her back and she looked really cute in her light green and white dress but, as always, her eyes where closed.

Suzaku was suddenly very afraid of touching her… but…

Lelouch caught his gaze and motioned for him to come over.

Taking a deep breath Suzaku quietly walked over to the two siblings.

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke affectionately. "I have a big surprise for you."

"Shirley said you did." She moved her wheelchair back just far enough to turn it towards her brother a little. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Suzaku kneeled down next to Nunnally and hesitated only for a moment.

He was really afraid to touch her but…

He reached out and gently held her hand between his.

He had desperately missed her.

Nunnally was startled for a moment, then realization hit her. Almost frantically, she used her other hand to grab Suzaku's. She rubbed his hands, feeling them for confirmation.

"It's you," she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. "Suzaku… Thank heaven." Her tears fell and Suzaku reached up to wipe them away. "I knew you would be alright."

"It's been a long time Nunnally…" Suzaku said as he held back his own tears. "I've missed you very much."

Lelouch gave a truly happy smile as he watched the two of them.

"Is this why Big Brother was late?" Nunnally asked. "Because he finally found you?"

"That's right." Lelouch responded. "I saw him while Rivalz and I were out,"

"Gambling again?" Nunnally frowned at her brother as she moved her hands to Suzaku's face.

"… And I forced him to spend the rest of the day with me." Lelouch concluded, trying to ignore his little sister's disapproving expression, his voice only wavering a little.

Suddenly Nunnally's head whipped around towards Suzaku and she began feeling his head all over.

"Nunnally?" Suzaku asked. "What'ssstsish." He hissed as she probed a bruise by his ear, hidden by his hair.

"You're injured…" She observed worriedly. "What happened?"

"We ran into some men who don't like the Japanese." Lelouch told a half-truth. "Since Suzaku is an Honorary Britannian he didn't fight back."

"What?" Nunnally felt out every bruise she could find, being careful not to hurt Suzaku. "That's-"

"Don't worry." Suzaku removed Nunnally's hands from his face. "They'll heal in no time."

"Suzaku will join us for dinner." Lelouch changed the subject. "And then he'll take a bath before leaving."

"You won't stay the night?" She asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not…" Suzaku responded equally sadly. "I have work tomorrow."

"Work?" she asked as Suzaku let go of her hands.

"I work in the Military's engineering core." Suzaku explained.

"The Military?" the worry on Nunnally's face broke a part of Suzaku's heart.

"Don't worry, it's very safe where I work." He smiled even though she couldn't see it. "And I have good coworkers who don't care that I'm Japanese."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." He reassured and stood up.

"What about your boss?" Lelouch asked as he moved Nunnally's wheelchair back into place at the head of the table.

"Ahh…" a strange look settled onto Suzaku's face. It was a mixture of exasperation and admiration. "He's… eccentric but nice. He only cares about his work, so as long as you don't get in his way he's happy."

"And if you do get in the way?" Lelouch asked as he opened the top drawer of a glass and wooden cabinet and pulled out a sewing kit.

"He complains." Suzaku pulled off his jacket, being careful not to damage the sleeves any worse. "That's it."

"You're kidding…" Lelouch took the jacket and set it on the table with the sewing kit. He motioned for Suzaku to take a seat.

"I swear to you I'm not." Suzaku sat down next to Nunnally.

"Huh. I guess there's all kinds of people…" Lelouch trailed off. "I'm going to get the tea and start dinner." He walked towards the adjacent kitchen.

"Should I help with…," Suzaku began to ask and stand back up.

"No." Lelouch smiled. "It's our turn to host you."

Suzaku gave a small smile as Lelouch entered the kitchen. He sat down and he and Nunnally began to catch up on all they'd done since last seeing each other.

Nunnally spoke of school, her friends, the student council, their maid, and her paper cranes. Suzaku spoke of his coworkers, the lady who had taken him in, the ally in the ghetto he had lived in, and an old man who had taught him how to play the cello and guitar.

He even told Nunnally about the cat he rescued but didn't name yet.

"Can I name him?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, I'll bring him for a visit next time." Suzaku laughed.

They continued speaking as Lelouch brought out tea and cooked dinner.

They continued on throughout dinner and well past it.

And when it was time for Nunnally to go to bed it was Suzaku who helped her get ready and tucked her in.

Afterwards, he did indeed take a shower like Lelouch suggested.

He stood there as the water rushed over him and the events of the day finally caught up to him.

First there was that strange dream he could barely remember it… might have been a dream about talking to himself? Then, of course there was work, which had been relatively easy, followed by a… very questionable lunch with his co-worker.

Suzaku shivered. He was going to have to be more careful about her cooking…

He had managed to eat his coworkers home made lunch, and keep it down, but afterwards he had to run errands for his boss and-

Suzaku face planted into the wall as he realized he never finished running his errands.

Slipping his hand past the shower curtain he picked up his phone from where it laid on the sink. He tried turning it on only to find it was dead.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." He sighed and returned to showering.

What happened today had been strange and, if he had to guess, it had something to do with Lelouch's phone… but Lelouch had been just as confused and lost as he had been…

However, knowing Lelouch, there was a good chance he was going to investigate what happened to them today…

Which meant there was a good chance of him going back to that strange place…

And Suzaku wasn't going to let him go back alone.

o-o-o-o-o

"Will you be alright going back this late?" Lelouch asked as he walked Suzaku out.

"I'll be fine." Suzaku gave Lelouch a nervous smile. "I live in the military dorms at the university…"

Lelouch frowned, a sinking suspicion gnawing at him.

"You mean," He paused for emphasis, "The one across the street from here?" He jabbed his thumb towards the front gate and the street before pointing down at the ground.

"Ye…es." Suzaku forced out and looked away from Lelouch.

"So, this entire time…" Lelouch tried to keep his voice even as he spoke, "you have been right next to us?"

"…Yes." Suzaku answered quietly.

"You," Lelouch's voice shook with barely contained anger. "We have been looking everywhere for you and you. Were. Right. There!" his voice rose.

Suzaku flinched but didn't say anything. He knew this had been coming.

"You knew where we were!" Lelouch accused. "You brought us to the door steps of the Ashford's before leaving!"

"…" Suzaku didn't say anything.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been? How much Nunnally cried for you?!" Lelouch exclaimed, only lowing his voice at the pained look on Suzaku's face. He knew it was a low blow but it was a blow he needed to give. "Why didn't you let us know you were alive? Why didn't you at least send us a letter or a video or something?"

"I'm," Suzaku's voice cracked, "I'm sorry…" He apologized.

But he didn't explain himself.

Silence reigned as Lelouch glared at his childhood friend and Suzaku…

Suzaku looked broken.

Lelouch eventually took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"I'm," Lelouch paused, "just glad you're alright."

Suzaku finally looked back up at him and was surprised to see the Britannian giving him a small smile.

"I expect you to stay in contact with us now." Lelouch said- no, commanded with a hint of warning in his voice. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Suzaku. "Add your number and any chat I.D. you might have."

"Yes, sir." Suzaku did as Lelouch instructed, and returned the phone. "My phone is dead right now."

"Then just respond to my message's tomorrow." Lelouch put his phone back into his pocket. "I'll message you as Lamperouge."

"Lamperouge?" Suzaku repeated. "Lelouch… Lamperouge…" He smirked.

"What? Is there something wrong with the name I've chosen?" Lelouch wasn't sure he liked that smirk.

"Nope." Suzaku laughed. "I was thinking about what to call you in my contacts and the first thing that came to mind was L.L.."

"Oh." Lelouch sighed. "You mean like C.C.?" Lelouch remembered the strange girl they had met.

"Yeah…" Suzaku frowned. "I hope she's okay."

"She has one of those Personas." Lelouch reassured. "I'm sure she's fine. Probably."

"…" Suzaku was quiet for a moment. "About what happened today," he hesitated, "You're going to look into it, aren't you?"

"Most likely." Lelouch responded. "It might be the chance I've been waiting for…" He mumbled the last part to himself, low enough that Suzaku didn't catch it.

"What?" Suzaku frowned again.

"I probably will." Lelouch resounded again, s little louder this time. "Strange as that… Person… was," Lelouch was careful not to say Clovis's name out load, "He is still my brother… I can't just leave this be, especially after seeing how those smudgy people were being treated."

"Then I want you to keep me updated on anything you find." Suzaku ordered, surprising Lelouch.

"What?"

"That place was dangerous. I'm not letting you go back there alone." The Japanese teen stated.

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked. "I might make you break more rules." He half teased.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there but," He gave Lelouch a look of exasperated determination, "I'm positive. I didn't get you to safety all those years ago just for you to die now."

"Fair enough." Lelouch shrugged with a smile. "Goodnight Suzaku. Text you tomorrow." He ended their conversation.

"Goodnight, Lelouch." Suzaku hesitated. "See… you later."

With a small smile Suzaku walked away and Lelouch waited until he was out of sight to head to bed.

He forwent a shower and instead collapsed on his bed in only his white button up shirt and boxers.

He was exhausted.

The day had started out strange with velvety blue dreams and halfway through just chucked common sense out the window.

The dream, Suzaku, the strange art museum, the strange people, the strange C.C., and… the strange Clovis… it was all to much to take in and his body was killing him.

Each time he had transformed he felt a surge of power and energy and he could move his body as if he wasn't actually completely inept at anything athletic.

It was like a reset button on his stamina but he was sure it had its limits.

But even though he wanted to give thought to all the strange things that had happened, at the moment, he could only think of Suzaku and how… off he was.

Lelouch could tell something was wrong with his childhood friend. He could see the cracks on the front the other teen was putting up…

But what could have caused such a change in the former brat?

Lelouch blinked as his eyelids grew heavy. He crawled up and into his bed covers properly before closing his eyes.

There was too much to think on… he'd spend some brainpower on it tomorrow.

Besides, even if he wanted to stay up and mentally sort through everything, he couldn't. His body was too physically tired and the last thing he thought of before sleep took him was how happy Nunnally and Suzaku had been together that evening.

* * *

_**A/N: **thank you for reading and i hoped you enjoyed!_

_about Shirley, i believe it was stated in an interview that the first movie was written with the idea that Lelouch and Shirley where "casually dating" i thought that was a cute and fun tidbit to throw in._

_**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:** __He offered her a hand and she accepted it. He helped her to her feet and she reclaimed her spot on the bed. "You came to explain things?"_

_"Yes." She confirmed. "But I might be rethinking that. Who shoves a lady off a bed?"_


	6. Chapter 5 - Clovis's Palace: Information

_**A/N: **the alternate title for this chapter is "Clovis's Palace: Info dump, the chapter" ^^; hahahahaaa... i hope you enjoy it._

* * *

_Lelouch opened his eyes to a velvety blue ceiling. Shifting his body a little, he realized his arms were once again bound behind his back and his mouth muzzled with tight fabric._

_He rolled onto his side and sat up. Looking around he could see that he was back in the prison cell._

_"Ah, You are awake at last." Spatium observed calmly. "On your feet now."_

_"Our master whishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake, so take his words to heart." Tempus explained as Lelouch walked to the prison bars._

_"First, Let us celebrate our reunion." Igor's deep voice rumbled. "Oh..? It seems you've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that." His smile widened a little. "It seems your game can truly begin."_

_Game? Lelouch thought. Powers? Just what is going on? Lelouch frowned deeply. He was feeling more lost than last time. And Lelouch despised feeling lost._

_"There is no need to understand it all at once." Igor assured. "You have awakened the power of Persona, which you will be training." At Lelouch's confused glare, he began to explain. "Personas are, in other words, a 'mask'- an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters." Igor smiled. "I have high expectations for you."_

_High expectations? Lelouch wanted to ask what the man meant but… he couldn't. Not as long as this infuriating muzzle existed._

_"Worry not." Igor said. "You will learn when the times comes. Ah, before I forget… Have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator?" He asked._

_Lelouch's eyes widened as he remembered the strange app on his phone._

_"Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces." Igor continued._

_Palaces? What are palaces? Lelouch frowned at his inability to talk. He had questions he wanted to voice but couldn't. This stupid muzzle is going to drive me insane! He was beginning to wonder if he could chew a hole through said muzzle._

_"I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief."_

_Thief…? Lelouch blinked, momentarily distracted from the offending fabric and strap around his mouth._

_"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from Master." Spatium said. "Take care in using it." She warned._

_"Devote yourself to training so you can become a fine thief." Tempus added._

_Training. Lelouch held back a groan. Why training? Is this 'game' a sport or something? And what do they mean by 'thief'?_

_"I imagine it must be disheartening to use the Metaverse Navigator alone." Igor spoke again, a somewhat sad tone to his voice. "If you meet others who prove beneficial to you, I will also grant it to them. This is all for you to grow into an excellent thief…"_

_The ringing of the prison bell echoed throughout the room._

_"Looks like it is time." Spatium intervened. "Head back and enjoy the rest of your… rest."_

_Wait! Lelouch had more questions but his vision faded before even a muffled protest could leave him._

_o-o-o-o-o_

**August 9th 2017-Morning**

The morning sunlight peeked through Lelouch's curtains and assaulted his face.

"Ugg…" He groaned as wakefulness took hold.

It wasn't enough that he had another strange dream but now the sun was in his eyes and his body ached.

It was the perfect excuse to skip school.

"I hate running…" he grumbled.

"That's surprising, considering how well you did in the Palace yesterday." A familiar voice spoke from his side.

Lelouch opened his eyes and there, sitting on the edge of his bed, was C.C. in nothing but one of his black tee shirts.

"WHAT Are you doing here?!" Lelouch seethed as he sat up straight, trying to keep his voice quiet and calm.

"I thought you'd like me to explain some things," she said nonchalantly.

"…" Lelouch was quiet for a moment as the remnants of sleep left his brain. He took in C.C.'s maskless face and realized she looked similar to the twins from his dream.

"Big brother is everything okay?" Nunnally asked as his bedroom door opened.

Without thinking Lelouch shoved C.C. off the bed and out of sight before the door opened all the way and Nunnally wheeled herself in.

Lelouch sighed in relief that their maid wasn't with her.

"I'm fine Nunnally, just a strange dream. But… I think I'm going to stay in bed for a bit today." He said with a quiet voice.

"What? Why?" Nunnally asked worriedly and began to move her wheelchair.

"Ah! Careful! I left my clothes on the ground." Lelouch warned.

"Oh." Nunnally stopped her wheelchair. She had memorized the entire layout of their apartment so she could move about with some freedom but if things weren't in place…

"Sorry," Lelouch apologized, "I helped Suzaku yesterday with those thugs and even if I didn't get hurt… I did a bit… too much running." he mumbled, face blushing in embarrassment.

"…" Nunnally was quiet for a moment. "You really should stop skipping P.E.." she reprimanded.

"I… will definitely think about it." He promised with a strained smile.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Nunnally asked. "Should I tell Sayoko?"

"No need," he answered. "I have some pain killers here. I just need a bit more rest and maybe a nice soak in the tub. I should be better later today or at the very least by tomorrow."

"All right." Nunnally turned her wheelchair around and left. "See you later Big Brother." She managed to close the door before leaving.

"…" Lelouch was quiet for a moment. "Are… you alright?" He asked as he leaned over the bed to check on C.C..

"I'm fine." She had landed crunched up in the space between his bed and wall. "Was that your sister?" She asked.

"Yes." He offered her a hand and she accepted it. He helped her to her feet and she reclaimed her spot on the bed. "You came to explain things?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "But I might be rethinking that. Who shoves a lady off a bed?"

"I didn't want to risk Sayoko seeing you and getting the wrong impression."

"Sayoko?" C.C. tilted her head.

"Our maid."

"A maid?" C.C. repeated surprised. "Are you some kind of rich kid?"

"Not hardly." Lelouch held back a snort. "I just save every penny I come across. Sayoko was hired by my school's headmaster to help take care of Nunnally."

"Ah…" C.C. said in deep thought but said nothing more.

"About explaining things," Lelouch began but was cut off by C.C..

"Shouldn't you say something to me first?" She chastised with a grin. "It's proper manners after all."

Lelouch sealed his lips shut for a moment. The realization that this strange girl was going to be a handful was beginning to hit him. He had a felling she could potentially drive him up a wall. And, somewhat, infuriatingly she was correct.

He did owe her an apology.

However, That grin made him what to shove her off again.

"Well?" she fished for his apology.

"…" He frowned a little. "I apologize for shoving you off the bed." He said only a little flatly.

C.C.'s grin widened a little.

"What would you like to know first?" she asked.

"What was that place, that world?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"That world is another reality that projects the Ruler's heart." She answered. "You could say it's a world where someone's distorted desires have materialized. I call these places a 'Palace'."

"A Palace?" Lelouch repeated, the gears in his brain turning. "So, if Clovis is the ruler… then… that art exhibit was Clovis's Palace? How his heart views reality?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"But… why an art exhibit?" Lelouch asked a bit flabbergasted.

"From what I gather he cares more about parties and art then actually governing the area." C.C. shrugged.

"Not too surprising…" Lelouch mumbled. He had honestly been shocked when he learned Clovis had become Viceroy. He didn't actually think Clovis was fit for the job and from what he'd seen over the years… he was right. "Alright, next question. What was up with my outfit?"

"That's also because of that world." She smirked. "Everything and anything distorts according to how a ruler wants within his Palace. A viceroy's palace into an art museum for example." She reached over and grabbed Lelouch's pillow to lean on. "In order to stop such distortions, you have to have a powerful will of rebellion."

"Will of rebellion?" Lelouch smirked a little at that. He couldn't help but think how fitting that sounded.

"Yes. Your appearance is a manifestation of that will. It's the image of rebellion you hold deep within your heart." C.C. continued her explanation. "Anything else you need to know?"

"A few." Lelouch admitted as he filed through his thoughts. "What where those people in the dungeon? The Japanese with the smudgy faces."

"They are part of his cognition. As you probably noticed, they aren't real humans." C.C. confirmed Lelouch's suspicions.

"So… they're how he views the Japanese in reality?" He asked with a dark frown. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Yes," C.C. nodded. "They're just similar-looking dolls, so to speak. However," she spoke sadly, "How the Prince treats the cognitions in his Palace is how he treats them here in reality…"

"Tsk." Lelouch bit back his anger. There was nothing he could do about Clovis at this moment. "To summarize and simplify… that world is basically the inside of Clovis's head?"

"Heart would be a better word but yes, basically." C.C. flopped backwards onto the bed.

"And the Clovis of that world?" Lelouch finally asked.

"That was his Shadow." She stated. "A Shadow is a person's true self that they keep suppressed - A side of their personality they don't want to see. They are the embodiment of a person's negative quality's and could even be considered the truest, most honest version of themselves."

Lelouch let that sink in.

"Is the real Clovis aware of what happens in his Palace?" Lelouch asked, hiding how nervous the thought made him.

"No." C.C. stated. "The Prince in reality is not aware of what happens in his Palace."

Lelouch let out a slow breath of relief.

"Last question." Lelouch looked at her. "What's your story? Why were you in Clovis's Palace?"

"Me?" She blinked.

Lelouch nodded.

"Oh…" she wasn't expecting him to ask her that. "I'm looking for my lost memories." She stated calmly.

"Lost memories?" It was Lelouch's turn to blink. "You have amnesia?"

"Yes. I know a lot about Palaces, Shadows, and even this world but," She paused, a sad look settling upon her face. "I know nothing about myself. Where I came from, who I am… or what my real name even is."

"…" Lelouch remained quiet.

"What I do know is that if I steal the treasures from Palaces my memories will eventually come back." A look of determination crossed her face.

"Treasures?" that word caught Lelouch's attention.

"Oh, Treasures are the materialized desires of a person." She began. "If you steal that treasure then the person's Palace, and desires, will disappear but it will affect the person in reality."

"How so?" Lelouch asked, incredibly intrigued.

"Take the Prince for example; He may not know what happens in his Palace but it's still connected to the depths of his heart. If I steal his treasure and make his Palace disappear then his distorted desires will also disappear." C.C. explained.

"What happens then?" Lelouch was loathed to admit it… but, despite his anger and disdain towards his brother, after seeing how his Shadow reacted to him he couldn't help but be... a little worried. Just a smidgen.

"Well, getting rid of a Palace essentially means I'm forcing a change of heart on the owner. He'll become a good man." She mused. "However, even if their twisted desires disappear, the crimes they committed won't disappear. The Prince won't be able to bear the weight of his crimes and will confess them himself."

"Seriously?" Lelouch asked in shock.

"Yes. And since the Palace will disappear there will be no evidence connecting me to it," C.C added smugly before turning serious. "However, we need desires to survive. Desires like, eating, sleeping, falling in love – those kinds of things. If all of those yearnings vanish, he'd be no different than someone who has shut down completely and without proper care… he may even die."

Lelouch was quiet for a long while, deep in thought. Plans were beginning to form in his head. If he could change Clovis's heart… things in area Eleven would change, no matter if Clovis lived or died but…

_"I'll be beat you next time little brother!"_ the memory of a young Clovis suddenly popped into Lelouch's mind.

_The young Clovis was pouting, his arms crossed as he half glared at the chessboard in front of him._

_"That's what you say every time, Big brother," a young Lelouch sighed. "Why don't you just give up? I refuse to loose to anyone anyway, so you'll never win."_

_"No way! Even if always loose, I still have fun playing against you. "Clovis smiled happily._

It was a true smile, an innocent smile. The smile of someone who still had kindness in their heart… a rarity for the imperial family.

Most of Lelouch didn't care about what may happen to Clovis but…

_"My… little brother?" With unexpectedly gentle hands, Clovis cupped Lelouch's face as tears gathered into the corners of his eyes._

"But… if we steal the treasure in his heart… will he go back to being the kind person he used to be?" He finally asked out loud without thinking.

"Hm? I don't see why not. Once the distortion is gone, he will be overwhelmed with guilt but… if you want him to return to a specific way then you'll need to tell both himself and his shadow." C.C. answered, a quizzical look on her face.

"Both, huh?" Lelouch mulled over the massive amount of information in his head.

"I take it you knew the Viceroy personally?" C.C. asked rolling onto her side to stare up at Lelouch.

"Hm?" Lelouch blinked before dread hit him.

He had slipped up.

He held back his panic and gave her a weary glance.

"Yeah, I did." He decided to, hesitantly, answer half honestly.

She had, after all, answered all of his questions.

"How?" She asked.

"Despite being a commoner, my Mother lived in Pendragon." Another half-truth.

"Really?" She blinked. "How'd you go from Pendragon to here?" se motioned to the small room he called home.

"My mother was assassinated and my father refused to investigate." Lelouch explained. "When I called him out on it he banished me and Nunnally to Japan." And then a dark and hate-filled expression twisted his face. "And a year later the war happened."

"I see…" She gave him a sympathetic look, then seemed to realize something. "Is that how you met Suzaku?"

"Yes, Nunnally and I lived with his family back then." Lelouch shrugged with a smile.

"So that explains it." C.C. placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Explains what?" Lelouch tilted his head curiously.

"Why you two are so close." She said with a smirk.

"…" Lelouch looked away embarrassed. Even after years apart they still clicked into place next to each other apparently. "Well… we are each other's first friend."

"And," C.C. gave him a serious look. "Are you willing to take that first friend back into a Palace? Because, I get the feeling you will be going back and Suzaku is amazingly strong."

Lelouch nodded, his face an expression of determination.

"Yes, this is a chance I'm not willing to miss." Lelouch confirmed. "And Suzaku made it known he didn't want me going back in alone."

"Makes sense but he has no Persona to fight with. Not that he needs it but..." C.C. started.

"He would be safer with one?" Lelouch finished for her.

"Yes." She nodded solemnly.

"I agree but… he's not going to let me go back alone with someone we've only just met." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Overprotective much?" She raised a brow.

"Considering my constitution and our past? I can't blame him…" a drop of sweat fell down Lelouch's head as he winced a little. "But,"

"Yes?" C.C. laid back down on the bed.

"He's changed… He's no longer the prideful and bratty Suzaku Kururugi I used to know." As soon as his friend's name left his mouth Lelouch's phone, sitting innocently on his bedside table, lit up.

**"Match found."** Came the monotone voice from the Metaverse Navigation app.

* * *

_**A/N:** has anyone realized who the Velvet Room Siblings are? They are someone from CG canon._

_and here's to hoping i'm able to get down C.C. and Lelouch's dynamic._

**_NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:_**

_"A Palace is a the result of a distorted desire but there are many types of desires. Some are indeed born from evil but others are born from love or even despair. Any emotion or situation can cause the beginning of distortion." She explained._


	7. Unexpectedly Suzaku's Palace?

_**A/N:** sorry this is late. my mom was away babysitting for the weekend but had a bad fall. she's okay but i had to go help her with the boys._

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:** i will now be switching the update schedule to once every two weeks. Life keeps throwing me curve balls so i'm going to give myself a bit of extra time to get things done. if i miss an update and you don't see a "Next Update" in the fic's summery please don't hesitate to remind me. _

* * *

Whatever Lelouch had been saying died on his lips as he stared at his phone, the monotone voice filling him with dread as Igor's words returned to him.

_"Have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator?" _

Lelouch felt his brain connecting all the pieces of information he knew into a bigger picture of what had happened to him and Suzaku yesterday.

_"Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces." _

His brain was also connecting the dotes on everything C.C. had just explained to him.

"Lelouch?" C.C. asked in slight concern. "What's wrong?"

Lelouch didn't say anything… he couldn't say anything.

His brain had just created a hypotheses and he desperately wanted it to be wrong.

Lelouch reached for his phone and turned on his lock screen.

And just as he suspected a notification from the Metaverse Navigation app was waiting for him.

'Match found.'

C.C. leaned over to looked at his phone.

"What's this?" she asked, a little annoyed that he had suddenly gone quiet.

"This…" He started but faltered. "I think… this app… is what teleported me and Suzaku to Clovis's Palace."

"Really?" C.C.'s annoyance disappeared and curiosity replaced it. "How does it work?" she asked. "I can come and go as I please but that's impossible for normal humans. So I was wondering…"

She trailed off at the look of trepidation on Lelouch's face.

"It appeared yesterday… and I can't delete it…" He swiped open his phone and started the app. "I think it's voice activated."

Ignoring his friends name on the apps main screen he selected the 'History' option and was greeted with a series of words.

'Viceroy Clovis, Viceroy's palace, art exhibit.'

"Voice activated?" She repeated. "May I see?"

"Yesterday, when I was talking to Suzaku, I said these words out load within seconds of each other." Lelouch handed her his phone and pointed at the apps history.

"Let's see… a name, a place, and… huh." C.C. mused "In that case, hm… it looks like, you need key words in order to use the app."

"…" Lelouch frowned as C.C. returned to the apps main screen and the name 'Suzaku Kururugi' stared back at him.

"Let's do a test." C.C. said.

"A test?" Lelouch gave her a weary look.

"Don't worry. If our guess is correct, then we might need all three keywords to activate the app." She waved his phone with emphasis. "Simply, guessing one keyword probably won't hurt."

"Alright." Lelouch sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Say the name of someone you know _won't_ have a Palace." she instructed.

"Rivalz Cardemonde." Lelouch said into his phone.

**"Match not found."** The app replied back.

Lelouch let out a small sigh in relief but frowned again at the implications.

"Once more." C.C. commanded.

Lelouch frowned at her.

"Milly Ashford."

**"Match not found."**

"So, according to the app Rivalz and Milly don't have a Palace… but Suzaku does…" C.C. concluded. "If this was how you got to Clovis's Palace, I doubt the app's mistaken…"

"…" Lelouch's frown deepened as he fell into deep thought.

If Suzaku's name was a hit on the app then that meant he had a Palace, at least according to Igor.

And a Palace meant he had a Distorted Desire but… what causes distorted desires in the first place?

The only Palace he'd seen so far was Clovis's Palace and that still didn't tell him what Clovis's Distorted Desire was… or if all people with a Palace were the same.

"…" C.C. bit her lip in thought. Lelouch was obviously worried about Suzaku and so was she to a certain extent. She knew she needed both their help to take on Palaces yet, if she handled this unexpected situation badly, she could loose both of them.

They were both quiet for a few moments but then C.C.'s eyes widen as she recalled more information. "Not everyone's Palace is born from the same kind of desires." She stated.

"Huh?" Lelouch blinked at her as her words drew him out of his head.

"A Palace is a the result of a distorted desire but there are many types of desires. Some are born from evil but others are born from love or even despair. Any emotion or situation can cause the beginnings of distortion." She explained.

"What… are you implying?" Lelouch asked. He was worried about the implications of Suzaku having a Palace but what C.C. was starting to say was effectively calming that worry down a little. At the very least it was making his head clearer.

"Most likely, his distorted desire is different from the Prince's." C.C. didn't know Suzaku but… she desperately needed his strength and Lelouch's power. "Maybe we should check it out before jumping to conclusions." She suggested.

"His Palace?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes. The Prince and his Palace aren't going anywhere, so we can offered to take our time with it." She answered; already assuming Lelouch was going to help her take on his brother's Palace.

Lelouch mulled the idea over in his head before reaching for his laptop.

"If the next keyword is a place then…" He trailed of as C.C. handed his phone back to him. "Kururugi Shrine?" he asked the app.

**"Match not found."**

"Shrine?" C.C. asked.

"It's where we used to live." Lelouch answered. "But I had a feeling that wasn't it…"

Lelouch pulled up his laptop and began to type rapidly. Suzaku's absence from his life meant that Lelouch was in the dark about what the Japanese teen had been up to in the last few years… but if Lelouch used Suzaku's strange behavior as a starting point…

_"I have to change things from the inside!" _

"What are you looking up?" C.C. asked.

"A list of Military locations and affiliations." Lelouch announced.

"He's part of the military?" C.C. was surprised. Typically only Japanese who were desperate enough became Honorary Britannians. Suzaku didn't seem like that to her.

"Yeah," Lelouch held his phone up, " The Britannian Military base, the air force base, the police headquarters, the navy base, the military engineering core." He listed off, each one being met with a rejection.

Lelouch frowned. His research turned up all the basic military groups pulse some subsidiaries. One of which was a part of the engineering core that had only come to public knowledge within the last two months. This group was responsible for creating the seventh generation Knightmare Frame, the Lancelot, who had taken the media by storm when it had affectively and effortlessly defeated one of the more radical terrorist groups.

Lelouch thought about the night before and went over everything Suzaku had said but his brain kept latching onto one particular sentence.

_"I work in the Military's engineering core." Suzaku explained._

With that sentence echoing in his mind, Lelouch pulled up a few news articles detailing the terrorist attack and skimmed threw them. On the fifth one he was greeted with a picture of the Lancelot returning to it's mobile base and on the ground directing it was, what appeared to be, it's maintence crew. All of whom were wearing a very familiar orange military uniform.

Lelouch hesitated. He had just spent a good couple of hours the night before sewing the very same uniform the engineering personnel in the photo were wearing and a sinking suspicion began to gnaw at him.

"Camelot." Lelouch said.

**"Matched not found."** The app replied.

"Camelot mobile base." He tried to be more specific.

**"Match found." **

Lelouch didn't like the sound of that.

"Two down, one to go." C.C. said with a hum of satisfaction. "But what's Camelot? That's something I don't actually know."

"According to the news articles the Camelot Engineering corps are a special research division founded by Scheizel el Britannia and led by Earl Lloyd Asplund. It apparently has autonomy outside of Clovis's military." Lelouch half read, half explained.

"Huh." C.C. moved to Lelouch's side and skimmed over the current article. "Well, now all we need is the last keyword: how he views Camelot."

"And how do we find it?" Lelouch asked, frown still in place.

"By the expression on your face, I take it he didn't tell you he worked for them?"

"No." came the worried but angry response.

"Hmmm…" C.C. thought. "I have an idea." C.C. smiled mischievously.

"Hm?" Lelouch tilted his head at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I can travel to the Metaverse and back without the use of an app." She reminded him. "If we can figure out where the mobile base is I can hop over to the Palace and do a quick paliminery investigation."

"Then you'll be able to tell me what the keyword is." Lelouch concluded. "Or more like what you think it might be."

"Yes!" her eyes sparkled at him, as if waiting for a complement.

"Good thinking but…" He complemented but trailed off. "You're just scouting it out… right?" he was worried. It was one thing to think of changing his corrupt brother's heart but… depending on what they found in Suzaku's Palace… Lelouch would rather help his friend in a different way.

"Yes," C.C.'s eyes softened. "Just a scouting trip. The Prince's Palace has taught me to be more careful with my infiltrations. If we decide to go further into Suzaku's Palace it would be better for us to go together."

"Alright," Lelouch turned his attention back to his laptop and began searching social media for any word on where the mobile base was. It took a solid twelve minutes but he eventually found a post on a chat board that had a picture of the base in an abandoned parking lot. The caption read; 'Saw this near the amusement park! Wonder if it's safe to go there today?'

"It looks like the base is near Clovisland today." Lelouch pointed at the picture. "You can see the Ferris Wheel."

"Oh, your right!" C.C. committed the image to memory and got off the bed. "I'll be on my way then." She stretched.

"Wait!" Lelouch practically yelped and pointed to his dresser. "You can't go out like that! There are shorts and belts in the bottom drawer!"

C.C. looked down at herself. The shirt she had pilfered was juuuust barely long enough to cover her… just. Barely.

With a shrug she walked over to the dresser and pulled out some dark blue denim shorts and a brown belt.

Lelouch pointedly stared at his laptop as she put them on.

"Alrighty then." She smiled as she walked out the door. "I'll see you later Lelouch."

"See you." He waved as he closed his laptop and laid back down in bed.

Too many things were happening to him in to short a time. His brain couldn't keep up with all that he was learning.

Especially since his emotions were also going haywire.

Emotions and logical thinking just did not mesh well within him and it was going to take him time to sort through everything in his head.

And he wasn't going to leave bed until he was done.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**August 9th 2017-** **Evening**

"Why am I not surprised that you only came to class after P.E. was over?" Shirley scolded Lelouch.

"Hm?" Lelouch blinked lazily at her as she walked into the student council room.

"At least he showed up." Milly commented as she placed more paperwork in front of him.

Lelouch scowled at the pile of paper, desperately whishing he could set it on fire.

"Yes but Lulu's using any excuse to skip out on classes lately. Especially P.E.!" Shirley frowned. "I don't understand why I'm the only one who cares? Why aren't the teachers saying anything?" She huffed.

"Have you seen his grades?" Rivalz asked over his pile of paperwork.

"No…" Shirley blinked.

"It's because he's a straight 'A' student. He's among the top ten students of our grade." Rivalz explained.

"How?!" Shirley asked, her long orange hair almost bristling like a cat.

"I see, so that's what's up." Milly hummed. "He's getting good enough grades so that the teachers won't bother him." She paused for effect and then smirked "Except for P.E.."

"Yeah, he's definitely flunking P.E.." Rivalz nodded sagely. "He'll probably have to take remedial classes."

"Can you stop talking about me when I'm RIGHT in front of you?" Lelouch half frowned, half pouted. "And Shirley, please help with the paperwork." Lelouch pushed an abandoned pile of paper from the middle of the table towards where she was standing. "These are the idea's from the performing arts clubs. Separate them into 'No' piles, 'yes' piles, 'maybe' piles, and 'what the hell?' piles."

Shirley felt a drop of sweat fall down her face at the name of that last pile. She supposed that in any other school she would be confused about why they would need such a pile… but this was Ashford Academy, the place were common sense _wasn't_ always common.

"Can you al least tell us what happened yesterday?" Shirley asked as she began sorting through the piles. "All Rivalz sad was that you met up with someone you knew."

"Yeah," Lelouch paused in his work for a moment, trying to figure out how to filter yesterday into the simplest of ways. "We ran into an old and dear friend of mine and Nunnally's." He began. "We haven't seen each other sense the war ended so I knew we'd have a lot to talk about."

"Oh… that's…" Shirley stumbled over her words. "That's a long time…"

"Yeah…" Lelouch agreed, still a little sour at Suzaku for not returning to his and Nunnally's side sooner.

"…" Milly paused in her work as she remembered something. "It… wasn't the Eleven from when we first meet, was it?" she asked.

Nina, the last member of the student council, flinched when she heard the term 'Eleven'.

"That's right. It was Suzaku." Lelouch smiled melancholy for a moment before returning to his paperwork.

"So you finally found him." Milly mused as she twirled a lock of her blond hair. "I'm surprised it took you this long but… then again… the ghetto's aren't exactly the most welcoming place for a Britannian…"

"But why… was an Eleven…" Nina trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"He's an Honorary Britannian now." Lelouch answered her unsaid question and did his best to hide the distain in his voice. He hated how badly the Honorary Britannian system was being handled. "And unfortunately, that means he's Britannia's punching bag." He added without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Shirley asked, somewhat concerned. Wasn't becoming an Honorary Britannian supposed to be better for an Eleven?

"Becoming an Honorary Britannian doesn't mean he's suddenly free from being discriminated against." Lelouch said bitterly. "Yesterday some thugs saw him and decided to gain up on him." It wasn't a complete lie… just a partial truth.

"Why?" Shirley asked… although… she had a sneaking suspicion.

"Because he was an Eleven." Lelouch also hated how the Japanese had been stripped of everything after the war, their culture, their land, even their name. He hated how it had made His, Nunnally's, and Suzaku's life a living hell.

And he knew that Suzaku was still suffering from it… and now that he had had time to process everything, he had a sinking suspicion that Suzaku's Palace had something to do with the war.

He remembered how broken Suzaku was before they ran away from the Kururugi beach house and how much worse he became as they made their way to Tokyo…

"Lelouch?" Shirley asked concerned. "Are you okay? You're making a scary face…"

Lelouch Startled, blinking as he forced himself to relax.

"Sorry," He apologized. "Suzaku means a lot to me and Nunnally. So, I'm upset at how he's treated."

"I… guess that makes… sense." Nina mumbled.

"Wait…" Rivalz interrupted, suddenly serious. "Don't tell me I've been replaced as your best friend, Lulu?!" he exclaimed half serious, half jokingly as he tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"You never stood a chance, Rivalz." Milly teased as Lelouch chucked an eraser at Rivalz. Only Shirley was allowed to call him Lulu and live to tell the tale.

"Enough dilly dallying." Lelouch grumbled. "Back to work!" He ordered.

o-o-o-o-o-o

C.C. hummed as she milled about the crowed of faceless people in front of Suzaku's Palace. She was listing intently to the conversations going on.

"How long is it going to take?"

"This should have been done a lone time ago."

"What are they thinking?"

"I'm tired of waiting."

"Traitorous little retch."

"When is the ex-"

"He should hurry-"

"-been him instead."

"-strous boy."

"It's all that bitc-"

"-ew he shouldn't have gotten close t-"

C.C. frowned as she made her way up to the Palace's entrance but stopped just behind a tall man waiting impatiently. The crowed of people were all waiting for something to start but until it started they couldn't enter the Palace.

But as she listened to the chatter around her and gazed upon the Palace before her… a feeling of sadness and worry took over her.

After all… while the Palace in front of her was as tall and complicated as the Prince's Palace, the whispered words of the cognitive people told her one thing.

At its heart was an Execution Ground.

* * *

_**A/N:** i hope i'm getting better at writing Lelouch and i hope the student council were all in character ._

_one thing i've realized is that, as long as Lelouch keeps his emotions in check, he is indeed a genius who is capable of great stratagems but the moment he let's those emotions loose... things, uh, spiral out of control fast. if canon has taught me anything, it's that Lelouch can't think straight when he's to emotional (or Suzaku and Nunnally are involved.) this is an aspect of him i try to keep in mind when typing him._


	8. Suzaku's Palace: Prelude

_**A/N:** whoopS! i'm a day late! I'm sorry! i got distracted yesterday but here it is! i, admittedly, had an incredible hard time writing this chapter so it is a bit shorter and less eventful then the others but it's still important nonetheless. i hope you enjoy and thank you for coming back to read this!_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This chapter has been proofread!_

* * *

"Big Brother?" Nunnally called as Sayoko wheeled her into the dinning room.

"Yes, Nunnally?" Lelouch answered from the kitchen.

"You exchanged phone numbers with Suzaku, right?" She asked as Sayoko moved her to the table.

"Yes, I did." He left the kitchen and nodded a greeting to Sayoko. "Did you want it too?" he asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes, please." Nunnally smiled and handed her phone to her brother. "I realized I forgot to ask him when he could return for another visit."

"Miss him already?" Lelouch gave his sister an understanding smile as he pulled out his own phone and copied Suzaku's information to Nunnally's.

"Yes…" Nunnally's smile faltered. "I… feel like he could vanish into thin air… and then we'd never see him again."

"I feel the same." Lelouch admitted and tapped his sister's phone on her shoulder. She reached up and took it.

"Ali," Nunnally called her phone's A.I., "message Suzaku." She decided to make sure the number worked.

**"Messaging Suzaku."** The A.I. repeated and the sound of the messenger app opening greeted Nunnally's ears.

"This is Nunnally. Big Brother shared your number with me." Nunnally spoke into her phone slowly. "I hope you don't mind. When is the soonest you can visit again? And with your kitty?"

Ali repeated her message back for her and when she was satisfied she told Ali to send the message.

"Is it Suzaku you want to see or his cat?" Lelouch teased as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Geez!" Nunnally pouted. "Of course it's Suzaku. His kitty is a bonus!"

"Hahaha!" Lelouch chuckled as Sayoko joined him in the kitchen.

Together the two of them worked on dinner. Technically, Lelouch didn't have to cook or do to much cleaning since Sayoko was there, and that was, technically, part of her job, but he had long since decided he would be the one to take care of Nunnally. From helping her get ready for the day to helping her get ready for the night, from sewing her clothes to cooking her food, from trimming her hair to helping her study. He had decided to do it all.

He would accept help from no one but Suzaku and Sayoko. They were the only exceptions. He knew he could trust his sister with the student council and they would keep her safe and happy but when it came to simply taking care of her…

At first it was because he didn't trust them but now it was just that he was too proud to ask.

"Big Brother," Nunnally called out again, "Can Suzaku come over the day after tomorrow? He says that he's free in the afternoon."

"Sure, I don't see why not." Lelouch called back as he stirred the noodles.

"A friend?" Sayoko finally asked.

"Yes," Lelouch smiled, "A close childhood friend. You know, the one I've been looking for."

"Oh, you finally found him?" she asked surprised.

"It's why I was late yesterday."

"Ah, so that's what happened." Sayoko hummed and then asked Lelouch how his day had been.

They continued to cook and talk in a comfortable atmosphere until someone knocked on the apartment door.

"Will you answer that Sayoko-san?" He asked, his hands full with frying the noodles.

"Of course, Lelouch-sama." She nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later, her eyes more alert.

"You have a visitor, Master Lelouch." Sayoko dropped the Japanese honorific. "A young girl with green hair."

"Oh." Lelouch blinked. "Did you let her in?" He asked as he handed the frying pan and cooking tongs to Sayoko.

"Yes, she's waiting in the entry way."

"Thank you." He left the room, taking a quick glance at Nunnally before leaving the dinning room. (She was still texting Suzaku, apparently.)

He turned into the entryway and leaning against the wall with a small frown was C.C..

"How did it go?" He asked, getting strait to the point.

"It went well." She sighed as she turned towards him. "I have a keyword we can try but how are you feeling?"

"Still tired and sore," He admitted.

"Then we should probably check it out tomorrow," C.C. hummed. "When do you want to go? After school?"

"Why wait that long?" Lelouch asked with a raised brow. "The only classes I need to attend are the ones I missed this morning."

Minus P.E. but he wasn't going to voice that out load.

"We can go right before lunch." He decided.

"Al…right." C.C. was a little taken aback by the teen's willingness to skip school. All her knowledge pointed to high school being a very important part of a life, especially if someone wanted to further their studies.

"By the way," Lelouch gave her a weary look, "do you have a place to stay? Because the fact you stole my clothes is telling me you don't…"

"Oh. Very astute observation, Lelouch," She said cheekily. "Today was the first day I have ever left the Metaverse." She gave her pilfered t-shirt a little tug. "I was quite surprised when I arrived here with nothing on but thankfully, you weren't hard to find."

"Wait… you ran arou… you know what," Lelouch grimaced, "Never mind. You can stay here for the time being. It'll make investigating Suzaku's Palace easier."

He began walking away and motioned for her to fallow him. He entered the dinning room to see Nunnally giggling and to catch the last part of the message she had just received.

**"-on't stop. No matter how much research I do or how much advice I follow it always ends the same."** Ali read the message for Nunnally, whose giggling turned into outright laughter.

A ding announced the arrival of another message and Nunnally tapped her finger on the bottom left of the small screen.

**"You're laughing at me aren't you?"** Ali's monotone voice read.

"Ali," the young girl called once she managed to calm her laughing, "Reply." A little ding signaled her to start talking. "Yes, I am but only because it's cute. Maybe they are love bites?" she tapped the bottom right of the screen and heard the **swish** of her message being sent.

"Still messaging Suzaku?" Lelouch asked as he walked in. C.C. followed close behind and remained silent as she took in the sight of the girl in front of her. She didn't have the chance to see her this morning but now she did and…

A sad look crossed the green haired Persona user's face for a moment but it quickly vanished as Nunnally tilted her head towards Lelouch and smiled.

"Yes." She practically chirped in happiness. "He's complaining because his kitty has a habit of biting him a lot."

"Pfft." Lelouch held back a laugh. "That's nothing new."

He remembered a time when they had found a small group of stay cats in town and while one kitten had let Suzaku pet it, the others had all jumped him in a flurry of fur and teeth. How Suzaku still loved cats after that was beyond him.

"Is our guest still here, Big Brother?" Nunnally asked as she tilted her head to listen for the sounds of someone new.

"Yes, This is C.C.," Lelouch said as he motioned for said guest to have a seat, which she did. "She needs a place to stay for bit so I'm allowing her to stay here."

"Really?" came the surprised exclamation of, not only Nunnally, but Sayoko as well.

"That's a surprise." Sayoko said as she brought out a plate of fried noodles and veggies.

"She helped me save Suzaku from those thugs yesterday, so I owe her." That and, if her willingness to pilfer his clothes where any indication, he also had a feeling she'd be staying with them whether he had offered it or not.

"Pleasure to meet you., C.C. greeted as Sayoko placed the food on the table.

Nunnally reached her hand towards C.C.'s voice and the older girl reached across the table to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you to," Nunnally smiled. "Is C.C. your nickname?"

"Perhaps," C.C. said cryptically with a teasing smile.

Nunnally couldn't see her smile but she could hear it. However, before she could comment on it, her phone dinged.

"Oh!" Nunnally looked a bit conflicted as she picked her phone back up.

"Go ahead," C.C. offered. "I don't mind. We did, technically, interrupt your conversation."

"Thank you." Nunnally said politely and tapped her finger on the screen.

**"I would be happy if that's the case."** Ali read Suzaku's reply. **"Because then at least I know I'm not hated."**

"Ali, reply," Nunnally commanded. "Dinner's ready, so I suppose the verdict will have to wait until your next visit. Oyasumi, Suzaku." Nunnally sent the message as Sayoko placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Miss C.C.," Sayoko spoke as she placed another cup of tea in front of their guest. "My name is Sayoko. Please let me know if there is anything you need while you are with us."

"Thank you, Miss Sayoko," C.C. thanked her as she reached for the tea. "If it's not to much trouble, do you have some clothes I could borrow?"

"Clothes?" Sayoko blinked, then took in C.C.'s appearance. She recognized those clothes.

"My clothes got ruined this morning and Lelouch was kind enough to lend me his but I'm afraid his style just doesn't suit me." C.C. sipped her tea and Lelouch placed a clean plate and fork in front of her.

Lelouch gave her a small glare before sitting next to Nunnally.

"Something for her to sleep in would be nice, as well as something that won't stand out," Lelouch suggested.

Sayoko placed a finger on her chin and closed her eyes in thought for a moment.

"I think I have a nightgown you can have. It's old but clean and I haven't used it in years. I also still have the extra school uniform Milly gave me to wear last year," The maid answered.

"Oh, that's perfect!" C.C. smiled.

"You still have it?" Lelouch asked his maid with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it might come in handy." Sayoko gave a small shrug as she placed some food on Nunnally's plate.

Lelouch served C.C. and then he and the rest of the dinner went by uneventfully. Nunnally seemed to enjoy C.C.'s company and Sayoko kept a watchful eye over them.

Once dinner was over, Nunnally brought up the question Lelouch had been pondering.

"Where is C.C. going to sleep?"

"Lelouch's room." C.C. answered with a grin.

Lelouch met it with a glare.

"I'll pull out the futon and sleep in the living room." Lelouch grumbled, before the other two could get any strange ideas.

He also wasn't going to argue with the only source of information he had on the Metaverse.

"Oh, why don't one of you stay in my room?" Nunnally suggested.

"I don't min-" C.C.'s words died on her lips at the look on Lelouch's face. It said 'don't even think about it.' And she had to hide a grin as she came to the realization that Lelouch might just be an overprotective brother.

"It's fine, Nunnally." Lelouch said.

"But I insist!" Nunnally pouted and did a very impressive impersonation of a sad puppy.

"Erk…" Lelouch sighed. "Fine, I'll stay in your room tonight."

"Yay!" Nunnally cheered. "Then, you'll be helping me get ready for bed tonight?"

"Of course." Lelouch smiled and stood up. "Sayoko, I'll leave C.C. in your hands."

"Yes, sir."

"Good night, Miss C.C." Nunnally waved as Lelouch wheeled her out of the dinning room.

"Good night, Nunnally." C.C. waved back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**August 10th 2017- Noon**

The next day found Lelouch and C.C. on their way towards the Tokyo Settlements largest park. Apparently, Camelot's mobile base had moved there during the night and was now parked in the corner of its parking lot.

"Just what in the world are they doing?" Lelouch wondered out load from their spot on a hill. They where close enough, and high enough, to see the mobile base but still far enough away too not look suspicious. "First the theme park and now here?" He looked at C.C.

"I spent a lot of time casing the Palace yesterday but when I entered it, it looked like they were getting ready for the Lancelot to move out." She responded.

"Move out?" Lelouch pulled out his phone and did a quick search for any new news relating to the Lancelot. He couldn't find anything. "Tsk."

"Perhaps we'll learn something in the Palace?" C.C. suggested. "The Cognitive audience outside the Palace was quite talkative."

"Audience?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes…" C.C. looked down, avoiding Lelouch's eyes. "They're waiting for something to start… and until it starts they can't get into the Palace."

"What are they waiting for?" Lelouch asked, not liking the way C.C. was looking away.

"…" She was quiet for a long time until, finally, she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with worry and slight nervousness. "An execution."

"A… what?" That horrible gnawing feeling of dread was beginning to return.

"An execution." She repeated sadly. "The Cognitive audience has been awaiting someone's execution for awhile now. They never said who though."

"…" Lelouch was silent, his brain trying to come up with something. Anything! But… he had missed out on so much of Suzaku's life that…

"I think I know what the last key word is." C.C. placed her hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Remember, don't jump to conclusions. I need Suzaku as much as I need you and you need him, so let's continue to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Lelouch took a deep breath and took out his phone.

"Right. Explore the Palace first and find the cause of his distortion." Lelouch tried to ground himself and steel his mind. "Then, depending on what that is, make a decision on what to do."

"Sounds like a plan," C.C. smirked.

Lelouch held up his phone and C.C. leaned towards it.

"Suzaku Kururugi, Camelot Mobile Base, Execution ground." C.C. spoke firmly but softly. Lelouch held back a wince at the last keyword.

**"Beginning Navigation."** Lelouch's phone chimed.

The feeling of falling returned but unlike before it wasn't accompanied by nausea. Lelouch kept his eye's open this time and noticed a slight ripple in the world around him.

The falling feeling passed and the only indication that they had entered the Metaverse was the large circular building in front of them.

* * *

_**A/N:** Nunnally's cellphone was created with blindness in mind. it is half smartphone, half flip phone. the top part is a basic touch screen while the bottom number pad has braille. It's A.I. is similar to the iphone's Siri in that you call it's name and give it an order. hopefully, it all makes sense. i do plan on drawing it one day._

_This may be a "No, duh!" kinda thing but Characters who are Britannian don't use honorifics. So, Nunnally and Lelouch won't refer to their older siblings with "Onii-sama" or "Aneue" or any other variant. Japanese characters will use honorifics but only when it's appropriate for them to do so. there will be some exceptions with the few Britannian's who do know and respect the Japanese culture._  
_Nunnally is one such character however i am making one slight change to her choice of honorifics. In canon she refers to Suzaku as Suzaku-san but in this fic she will not because her bond with him close enough and strong enough that she no longer has to use it. Does that make sense?_

_Characters who are speaking dialog in Japanese will have it show in one of two ways depending on the length of dialog and whose POV the chapter/scene is following. for example in "Clovis's Palace: Escape" the POV follows both Suzaku and Lelouch, both of whom know Japanese { "so the dialog is presented like so." } but in some cases i will just use romaji where i think it fits, like in this chapter where Nunnally wishes Suzaku goodnight. (My knowledge of the language is limited after all but i feel the romaji will offer a bit more to the story if used tastefully and in places where it makes sense)_


	9. Suzaku's Palace: Gathering Info

_**A/N:** I AM SO SORRY for the delay! I mismanaged my time and hit a brick wall on how the major conversation in this chapter should go. ^^; once again this chapter hasn't been proofread but it will be proofread and edited by next sunday. i hope you still continue to enjoy this fic. thank you for coming back and for your patience!_

_UPDATE: it has been proofread! _

* * *

Suzaku's Palace was a tall, large circular building that was a mix between a military building and a stone tower. The base of the Palace was large but the higher it went the more it tapered, off and Lelouch could just barely make out the top. He couldn't see too much but he thought it might have an open roof.

The murmurs of gossip brought his attention back towards the ground and, just as C.C. had said, there was a crowed of faceless people.

Lelouch held back a shiver at the smooth contours where features should be on the cognitive peoples faces. He turned his attention towards their clothing. Most of the audience were wearing traditional Japanese clothing while others were in business suits.

"Before we go, there's one last thing you should know." C.C. Said.

"And that is?" Lelouch asked somewhat distractedly.

"It doesn't seem we'll be able to use our Persona powers here. At least not for now."

"What?" Lelouch asked, a little alarmed. "Why?"

"Our clothes change when the Palace's ruler tries to force us to conform with his Palace or when we are viewed as a threat." She explained as she led the way through the crowed. "When I was here yesterday my clothes didn't change and they still haven't. Yours haven't ether."

"They haven't changed because Suzaku's Shadow isn't doing either of those things?" Lelouch guessed after a quick bit of thinking.

"Yes. He doesn't know we're here but the change should be automatic. Therefore, the real Suzaku doesn't see us as a threat to him."

"But what does that have to do with our powers?" Lelouch asked.

"Think about it." She turned and double tapped Lelouch's forehead with her finger. He swatted her had away with a mild glare and then went over what he knew about Persona powers and their rebellious clothing.

It wasn't until he remembered how, exactly, he summoned his Persona that he realized what the problem was. His hand flew to his face, his fingers landing where the edges of his mask would be.

"We don't have our masks." He muttered in understanding. "And without them we can't summon our Personas or weapons."

"Bingo." C.C. chirped without humor. "We could try but I'm pretty sure it won't work as easily as normal. It might even take too much of our strength and energy to do so."

"Well, that's…." Lelouch trailed off. "I take it being right outside the Palace counts as part of the Palace itself?"

"Yes," She replied as they stood near the front of the muttering crowed. "But on the plus side, because he doesn't view us as a threat the Shadows might not attack us… maybe."

"That's reassuring." Lelouch mumbled with a bit of sarcasm before turning his gaze towards the Palace's door.

It was a large wooden double door with two masked Shadows on ether side. These Shadow guards were dressed in riot gear but held no weapons. They mostly stared straight ahead but every so often would do a sweep of the crowed.

"Is there another way in?" Lelouch asked.

"Not from the first floor." C.C. shook her head. "The first floor doesn't have any windows or vents."

"What about the second floor?" He asked, not noticing that the cognitive man in front of him moved away to talk to someone.

"All the windows are barred." C.C. sighed. "If we could summon our Personas we could have them break in and lift us up but… that… would definitely draw attention to us."

"Speaking from experience?" Lelouch raised a brow at her as he remembered the broken wall and window from his brother's Palace.

"Hahaha…ha…" She cringed a little. "Yeah."

"Lelouch-sama?" Someone called out.

Lelouch turned on reflex and locked eyes with one of the guards. Suddenly, the eyes of the audience all turned to him.

"Wait… is that…" a voice began to ask.

"It is!" another confirmed.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Someone said in disgust.

"Shouldn't he be in the shed?" said another voice dripping with contempt.

"If he's here then the _other one_ is as well, right?" one more said with hatred.

"I don't see _her_." Another muttered in response.

"Good riddance!"

"_She_ should stay in that shed were she belongs." Someone spat.

"They both should!"

The audience's impatient muttering devolved into hate-filled mumbling and their nonexistent gaze burned into Lelouch.

Rage began to boil inside Lelouch as he finally realized who most of the audience was; employees and acquaintances of Genbu Kururugi, Suzaku's father.

Lelouch now recognized the kimonos worn by the Kururugi's relatives and servants. As well as the business suits of the former Prime Minister's political party.

But that recognition only fueled the anger bubbling inside him. However, before he could react to the scathing remarks, C.C. placed a hand on his shoulder and the guard ran over to them.

"You shouldn't be here, Lelouch-sama." He said worriedly. "It isn't safe! Let's head back inside!"

"Inside?" C.C. repeated. "Lelouch, this is our chance!" She cheered and tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the guard.

"C.C. what-" Lelouch began.

"The guard's giving us a way in." She hissed at him in a whisper as they approached the guard. "Ignore the audience and play along!"

"Tsk!" Lelouch gave one final scathing glare at the cognitive audience and was rewarded when some of them flinched. Turning, he gave his attention to the guard who placed his hand on Lelouch's back to hurry him along.

"Suzaku-dono will be incredibly worried if he finds out you're missing!" The guard spoke.

Lelouch blinked at the guard's choice in honorifics. He was addressed with sama while Suzaku was dono? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't the master of the palace be considered at a higher standing then him? Dono was now considered less respectful then sama, after all.

"Is it really Lelouch-sama?" the other guard asked skeptically as they approached.

"Of course it is! Open the door and get him inside before the crowd makes a bigger fuss." The first guard warned.

"All right, all right." The other guard turned around and pulled out a key from one of his many pouches. "He just seems a little… different." He unlocked the door and opened it wide enough for them to walk in single file. Lelouch was ushered in first, then C.C..

"Idiot," The first guard scolded as he walked past the other guard, "Lelouch-sama is Lelouch-sama, no matter how different he may or may not look." And with that said he closed the door behind him.

Lelouch and C.C. found themselves in a large waiting room. The couches and chairs looked nice and comfortable, while the tables carried newspapers. Like outside, there was a large number of cognitive people but unlike outside this crowd not only had faces but was a mix of Britannians and Japanese alike.

A young girl sitting in one of the nicer chairs caught Lelouch's attention. She looked incredibly familiar.

He began walking towards her.

"Ah, Lelouch-sama?" the guard asked. "Where are you going?"

"I saw someone I know." He… maybe lied? He recognized her but wasn't sure if he knew her. "I wanted to talk to her."

"But if Suzaku-dono…" the guard began.

"It'll be fine if I apologize right?" Lelouch asked, gauging how far his act could take him.

"Well, yes but-" the guard responded.

"Then let me have a few more minutes to talk to a few people and then I'll let you take me back." He negotiated. "Ah… but… what about the front door? Is it really okay for you to leave the other guard alone? The crowd looked very upset." Lelouch mumbled very specifically.

"Ah!" The guard looked back and forth between the Lelouch and the door. He was obviously very concerned.

"Maybe there's another guard I could ask to escort me back? That way you won't have to leave your post." Lelouch suggested nonchalantly.

"Oh! That's a great idea, Lelouch-sama!" The guard pointed towards the back of the lobby where two more guards were standing by an elevator. "When you're done speaking to your acquaintance please go to them."

"Alright." Lelouch smiled and the guard gave a quick bow before exiting back outside. A small click indicated that he had locked the door behind him.

"These Shadow guards aren't very smart are they?" Lelouch guessed with a flat voice.

"No, not really." C.C. finally spoke up. She had remained quiet for fear of being kicked out and had simply just followed Lelouch, never letting go of his arm. "Good job getting rid of him," she said as she fully looped her arm around Lelouch's.

"Thank yo- what are you doing?" He leaned away from her with a small grumpy frown.

"I'm afraid I'll get kicked out if I don't stick close to you." She said with her trademark mischievous grin. "Just bear with it for now." She said with a small but breathy snicker.

"You're certainly enjoying my discomfort…" Lelouch grumbled as he tried pulling away.

But, unsurprisingly, C.C. was much stronger them him and he realized he wasn't escaping.

With a sigh he resigned himself to the situation at hand and continued walking towards the familiar girl, a light blush dusting his ears.

As he drew closer he began to analyze her: Long black hair, pale skin, and wide green eyes. Her outfit seemed to be a mix of a traditional Kimono and A sailor school uniform, with a white shirt and socks, a short red skirt, belt and shoes, and a pink collar. She wore a small, thin golden diadem on her forehead that housed a small red gem in its center.

She appeared to be around Nunnally's age, maybe a year younger, and as Lelouch stopped and stood next to her he finally remembered who she was.

"Kaguya Sumeragi."

"Hm?" The young girl turned her head towards Lelouch.

Upon seeing him she leapt from her seat in a mix of excitement and fear.

"The Violet-eyes Oni!" The cognitive girl exclaimed. The rest of the crowed took one look at them, shrugged and (thankfully) went back to their own conversations.

Lelouch blinked at both the crowd's reaction and the Cognitive double's exclamation.

"If she's calling me that then," He paused in thought, "that means she told Suzaku about our encounter…" he mumbled to himself.

"That's right!" She chirped. "Last year he finally asked me why I stopped bullying him so I told him the truth."

"Uh huh…" Lelouch responded somewhat wearily.

"That the Violet-eyed Oni verbally tore me a new one!" she said with a mix of awe and fear.

"You gave her a taste of her own medicine, huh?" C.C. smirked then mentally backtracked on the conversation. "Wait… This small child bullied Suzaku?" she asked in disbelief.

The cognitive girl flinched before sitting back down.

"Not… my best moments." She admitted, having regained her composure. "But what are you doing here, Oni-sama?" she turned her gaze towards Lelouch, the shock and fear replaced with well-concealed trepidation. "Suzaku said you had returned to your job in Jigoku."

"I did." Lelouch said, playing along. "But I was worried about Suzaku, so I came back to check on him."

"You… are worried about him?" Cognitive Kaguya asked in surprise.

"That's right. He saved me you know." The older teen stated a matter of fact.

"Oh. I see... I guess that's why…" The young girl responded and then trailed off. "Yuki Oba-san did mention he had played with you quite a bit back then."

"Indeed." Lelouch smiled a somewhat devilish smile. "Suzaku was my first human friend. So I was hoping you could possibly help me?"

"H-how so, Oni-sama?" Cognitive Kaguya swallowed nervously.

"Just by answering a few questions." He responded, letting his face fall back into a neutral expression.

"Oh, That sounds simple enough." She let out a calming breath and gave Lelouch a very nice business smile. "What would you like to know?"

"What is everyone waiting for?" Lelouch decided to get the obvious one out of the way.

"The Criminal's execution." Cognitive Kaguya's answer was what Lelouch had been expecting.

"Who's the Criminal?" Lelouch asked the next question. If there was a criminal to be executed did that mean there was someone Suzaku wanted dead? But why and who?

"I'm sorry, Oni-sama but I'm afraid I can't say." The young teen apologized with a small shake of her head.

"Why?" Lelouch held back the flicker of annoyance inside himself.

"Well… it's um," She bit her lip trying to think of some way to explain it. "It's a secret." She finally stated, having apparently drawn a blank on any other way to explain it.

"A secret?" He held back a groan. Even inside Suzaku's heart his friend was still keeping things from him. But why? Didn't Suzaku still trust him? Or… did something happen to shatter Suzaku's trust in others?

"Yes, only a few select people know who the Criminal is." Cognitive Kaguya explained.

"Who are these select few?" Lelouch dug for more information. If the Cognitive girl wouldn't answer him maybe there was a different Cognitive double who would?

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Taizo Kirihara, the remaining members of the Kururugi clan, and select members of the Sumeragi family." She explained. Lelouch's ears perked up at the mention of Suzaku's family.

"Which members of the Kururugi clan are still alive?" if he remembered correctly, before the war, the Kururugi's family consisted of both set's of grandparents, two aunts, Kaguya (technically), and Suzaku's Father.

"Yuki Oba-san. Kururugi Obaa-chan survived the war but sadly passed away about three years ago." The Cognitive teen replied sadly.

"Yuki and your mother both married into the Sumeragi clan, correct?" He tried to confirm.

"Yes." Cognitive Kaguya nodded.

"Does that mean Yuki is the head of the family?" Lelouch guessed.

"No," a look of sadness washed over her face before returning to a neutral expression, "I am."

"You are?" Lelouch asked in surprise. "But what about your aunt? Or your parents?"

"I'm afraid my parents have passed away and since my mother was older than Yuki Oba-san… both of my grandmothers and her decided to make me head of the Kururugi family…" A stormy frown settled upon her face.

"You don't sound to happy about that…" C.C. observed.

"I'm not." Cognitive Kaguya agreed flatly. "Suzaku should be the head of the family, not me. I'm already the head of the Sumeragi clan and if I don't give birth to at least two children the Kururugi clan will die with me."

"Why isn't Suzaku the head of the family? Why was he disowned?" Lelouch pushed for an answer.

"…" The young head of the Sumeragi clan was quiet for a moment. "Because of a choice he made." She finally said with a somber voice.

"A choice?" a bad feeling began to gnaw at Lelouch. It sank into his heart and clung there.

"Hn," Cognitive Kaguya let out a small noise of confliction. "I don't think Suzaku would be happy if I told you anything more. It's not something for others to talk about."

"Fair enough." Lelouch sighed in frustration. Knowingly or not Suzaku was definitely keeping secrets from him… and Lelouch did not like that at all. "Can you tell me what he's been up to these last few years?"

"Hm," The young girl placed her finger on her chin in thought. "Not much actually." She admitted. "He's kept up his training while working and living at a mechanic's in the ghetto… I believe he also worked part time at a café in the same alleyway…"

"He didn't return to your family?" Lelouch questioned. He and Suzaku had been almost one hundred percent sure that none of the other members of the Kururugi family had survived, so Lelouch wasn't too surprised.

"No… we had actually thought he died in the invasion." Cognitive Kaguya said sadly. "It wasn't until about five years ago that we found him." She tried to look happy at the thought but instead grimaced at the memory.

"Did something happen?" Lelouch ventured a guess as the gnawing on his heart continued.

"Kururugi Obaa-chan and Yuki Oba-san… well, um," She flinched ever so slightly, "They weren't happy to see him."

"What?" C.C. asked in shock.

"Because of the decision he made?" Lelouch guessed as the horrible feeling gnawing at his heart became worse.

"Yes, exactly." Cognitive Kaguya frowned before she gave Lelouch a melancholy smile. "The only ones happy to see him were myself and Jii-chan."

"Jii-chan?" Lelouch repeated. Jii-chan was short for Ojii-chan which was what Suzaku had called his grandfather but… if both of his grandfathers died during the war then who was Cognitive Kaguya talking about? Her own grandfathers? But Lelouch was certain they had also passed away during the war. "Forgive me if this is to rude but didn't the elderly Sumeragis pass away?"

"Yes, they did." The young girl nodded sadly. "Jii-chan in my great grandfather Sumeragi. The sly old man is almost as spry as Suzaku and absolutely adores him." She explained.

"I'm sensing a hidden 'But' at the end there." Lelouch said and C.C. hummed in agreement.

"Yuki Oba-san and our grandmothers forbid the two of us from meeting him. Not even my status as head of ether family would change their minds." Cognitive Kaguya's mouth straitened out as her brows furrowed.

"Why though? Why keep you two away?" C.C. inquired.

"…" Kaguya frowned, her expression one of deep sadness and anger. "To make him suffer."

"What?" Lelouch felt his heart drop as a rush of coldness rushed over him.

"They wanted to punish him for the decision he made… so they did their best to isolate him from those who forgave him." Cognitive Kaguya's voice quivered as she clasped her hands on her lap.

"That's-" Lelouch actually sputtered and C.C. increased her grip on his arm, trying to ground him before his anger exploded out.

"After a number of months living with their abuse he ran away back to the mechanic's and she scared away anyone who tried to retrieve him." Cognitive Kaguya began to explain, her knuckles turning white from how tightly she gripped them. "But… the damage was done. When I finally managed to sneak out and meet him," Small tears gathered in the corners of Cognitive Kaguya's eyes but she didn't let them fall. "I barely recognized him. He was polite both in manners and speech, his smile was fake, and… he kept trying to subtly push me away."

Lelouch bit his lip and clenched his fists to keep his anger under control and tried to think of what to say next but…

This Kaguya wasn't the real one; she was Suzaku's view of what the real Kaguya was like. She would only act like Suzaku thought she would act, she would only say what he thought she would say, and she would only know what he thought she knew.

Which currently said a lot about the things the two cousins must have talked about…

Lelouch returned his wayward gaze back to Cognitive Kaguya and studied the expression on her face. It was sad but controlled, soft but stern, and perhaps there was a bit of frustration mixed in. It was clear to Lelouch that she was concerned for her cousin, which meant the same thing was clear to Suzaku.

"Kaguya-san," he asked, changing the topic, "what do you think about Suzaku becoming an Honorary Britannian?"

"Hm," She hummed in thought, allowing her fingers to rest and ease up. "I'm not in a position to speak out against his decision, but I'm not happy about him joining the military." She stated with an angry frown.

"No?" Lelouch tilted his head in question.

"No." She repeated firmly, her frown deepening. "The mortality rate for an Honorary Britannian in the military is ridiculously high… They die on the battlefield by either enemy fire, friendly fire, or by a superior officer for some imagined slight." She actually spat out, her face morphing into pure fury. "The general citizens of Britannia might not be so bad but their military here in Japan is nothing but scum."

"You're worried about Suzaku, aren't you?" C.C. stated softly.

"Yes, very much… but," Cognitive Kaguya's expression softened, "But it's not enough… I'm not the one who can save him," She bemoaned.

"Save him?" Lelouch's breath hitched with barely contained worry. "From what?"

"…" She looked down sadly and shook her head, saying nothing more on the matter. Instead she changed the topic. "Oni-sama, if you're worried about Suzaku you should head to the Arena."

"The Arena?" Lelouch frowned but allowed the topic to change.

"Hm," She hummed in confirmation. "The answers for a lot of your questions will be there."

"I see." Lelouch placed his hand on his chin in thought for a moment. He had more questions but the Cognitive double was ending the conversation. Holding back a small sigh Lelouch gave Cognitive Kaguya a smile. "Thank you, Kaguya-san. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Oh no, Oni-sama! The honor was mine!" She stood back up and bowed deeply. "That elevator over there will lead to the second floor. From there you make a left and head to the Hanger. Inside, on the right wall in the back, is an Elevator. It leads straight into the Arena but will only work for Suzaku."

"Then I'll have to wait for him?" Lelouch questioned her one last time.

"Yes, what you do once he arrives is up to you."

"I see." Lelouch gave her a half bow. "Thank you."

"Good luck, Oni-sama… and please," She gave him a sad and hopeful smile, "take care of Suzaku."

* * *

_**A/N:** VIVA LA HONORIFICS! a bit of trivia about "Sama" & "Dono". back in the feudal era "Dono" was used mostly for Lords and similarly hight positioned people. It used to be more respectful then "Sama" but nowadays it's the opposite. "Dono" is also incredibly archaic and only really used in the military now._

_i kept laughing every time Cognitive Kaguya said "Oni-Sama" because it's literally one letter away from what Nunnally calls Lelouch in Japanese. i think most people reading this know this already but just to be 100% safe, an Oni is a creature from Japanese mythology while Onii is what someone calls their older brother. Nunnally refers to Lelouch as "Onii-sama". Oni-sama... Onii-sama... Oni-sama, Onii-sama... Lelouch is an Oni Onii-sama! XD_

_Also, Oba is used for aunts while Obaa is used for grandmothers. (there are of course derivatives on Onii and Obaa but let's not get into those now.)_

_and before i forget, Lelouch is purposefully not using an Honorific for Yuki..._

_Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed._


	10. Suzaku's Palace: Green eyes

_**A/N:** FINALLY! it's done! i had a really hard time writing this chapter so it's a bit shorter then normal and if it's not up to my usual standards i do apologize. thank you for coming back to read this and i hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

As Lelouch and C.C. made their way towards the elevator, he kept his eyes open for other familiar faces. Specifically he was looking for Tohdoh and Kirihara but couldn't see the two men anywhere. Lelouch had a feeling they might be further in. He also had a feeling that Yuki was a part of the crowed outside. That woman never did like him, Suzaku, or Nunnally.

They made their way through the crowed and towards the elevator. As they neared the guards noticed them.

"L-Lelouch-sama?!" the one on the right stammered. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was going for a walk." He stated simply.

"A… A walk?" the other guard repeated.

"Yes," he reaffirmed, " I was bored."

"Ah…" the first guard sighed. "You shouldn't do that, Lelouch-sama. Suzaku-dono will freak out when he sees you're missing."

"Which is why I'm on my way back." Lelouch explained. "If I go to the hangar I can meet up with him and apologize."

"That's true." The second guard commented. "Alright, head on up."

The second guard pulled out a keycard from one on his pocket and tapped it on a small screen by the elevator. The elevator doors opened up and Lelouch and C.C. walked in. C.C. was once again staying quiet and even somewhat hiding behind Lelouch as they moved.

So far, the guards hadn't questioned her appearance but Lelouch wasn't going to keep counting on that.

One of the guards reached in and hit the second floor button and gave a quick bow before the door closed and the elevator started moving. Lelouch and C.C. noticed that the elevator only connected to the first and second floor.

"Why doesn't it go all the way to the top?" Lelouch wondered out loud.

"Because his heart is protecting the treasure." C.C. explained. "A Palace is almost always complicated and maze like. I wouldn't be surprised if we'd have to travel through each floor to reach the Treasure."

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this but what are the chances of Suzaku's Shadow letting us use his elevator?" Lelouch did not like the idea of traversing each floor.

"None." C.C. sighed. "No matter how close you are to Suzaku his Shadow will protect the treasure no matter what."

"Even if we're not here for the treasure?"

"I wouldn't risk it." C.C. said. "If he sees us he'll now you're the real one and then he might put the Palace on high alert."

"I take it high alert will mean more guards and tighter security?" He stated more than asked as the elevator doors opened behind them.

"Yep." C.C. confirmed as they turned around and exited the elevator.

Directly in front of them was a large directory. To their right was a dojo, gym, and another elevator while to their left was the hangar and an infirmary. There was also the word 'Arena' with a giant arrow pointing up.

"I'm going out on a limb here and saying the Arena is at the very top." Lelouch said dryly.

"If it is then there's a high chance his treasure is somewhere near or in it." C.C. commented then looked at Lelouch. "Should we check out the hangar or head towards the other elevator?"

Lelouch placed his hand on his chin in thought. If they went to the hangar there was a chance Shadow Suzaku might see them but there was also a chance for Lelouch to learn more about Suzaku's job in Camelot.

"Let's check out the hangar. Even if we can't use the elevator we may still be able to learn more about Suzaku." He decided.

"Alright." C.C. agreed easily. "But keep in mind we can't let Shadow Suzaku see us."

"I know." Lelouch said as they began walking down the hallway, still arm in arm.

The hallway was long and had a slight curve to it with numerous closed doors on ether side. It was a plain and simple white stone hallway that was scattered with boxes and crates here and there.

After they had passed about six rooms C.C. slowed to a stop and fixed her gaze on a door to the left.

"Oh, that's," She paused as she tugged Lelouch over to the door.

It was the only door that was different from the others. While the hallway and doors around them were of a modern military design this one looked like an old-fashioned wooden Japanese door. It looked vaguely familiar to Lelouch but the air around the door made it hazy and fuzzy so he couldn't quiet place it.

"I knew it!" C.C. clapped her hands in triumph. "It's a Safe Room!" she cheered.

"A… Safe Room?" Lelouch questioned as they continued walking down the hall.

"Yes, be sure to remember it well." She said before explaining what it was. "A Safe Room is a room with a lack of distortion and as a result, the ruler's control over that area is weak. For example Shadows can't enter it."

"Well, that's nice to know." Lelouch took another glance at the fading door and committed its location to memory.

They continued to walk down the hallway, instinctively hiding whenever they came to a patrolling guard. Most of the doors they passed where locked but some weren't.

At some point C.C.'s curiosity got the better of her when they passed by an a open door and saw a safe box nestled into the corner. She dragged Lelouch inside the large meeting room and then crouched down in front of the safe.

It was an old-fashioned safe with a combination lock, vaguely reminiscent of the one that Suzaku used to have hidden under his bed.

C.C. gently gripped the lock and leaned her ear close to it. Slowly she turned the dial clockwise then suddenly stopped and slowly turned it counter clockwise. She silently mouthed numbers to herself before resetting the lock and repeating the action again. She did this about three more times before a satisfied grin blossomed onto her face.

Sitting up straight she turned the lock to 10 then forward to 25, then back to 20, and finally back to 03. Each number clicked into place and the safe popped open but Lelouch felt a strange nagging familiarity about the combination of numbers.

"Yes!" C.C. cheered as she all but flung the safe open and pulled out two pieces of paper. One was part of a map and the other an old photo of a little Lelouch and Nunnally napping under an old sakura tree.

"Awww!" C.C. cooed. "Look how cute you were!" she held up the photo and Lelouch took it with a slightly grumpy look.

"I can understand having the map in the safe but a photo?" Lelouch mumble a little as he examined said photo. He remembered there was a maid in the Kururugi shrine whose hobby was photography and she used to take photos of anything and everything. She had once given Suzaku a pile of photos she had taken of Lelouch, Nunnally, and him.

"If it's in a safe it must mean it's important to him." C.C. said as she examined the map and then handed it to Lelouch. Lelouch carefully placed the photo into his jacket pocket before taking the map and going over it.

"It's of this floor and the next." He realized out load as he turned the map over and saw the layout for the third floor. While the map of the second floor was mostly hallways and rooms the third floor was more… chaotic. It looked like a map of streets and had a path marked in red depicting a route.

"This will come in handy." Lelouch said as he folded the map up and placed it in a hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"Indeed," C.C. agreed as they left the room and continued on the way towards the hangar, "But it's weird that the path was already marked."

"I find it strange that there was a map in the first place… Unless it was there so the guards don't get lost." Lelouch shot a jab at the Shadow Guards.

"Lelouch, be nice. They haven't done anything to us. Yet." C.C. jokingly scolded him with a smile.

They left the room and continued down the hallway. C.C. once again slipped her arms through Lelouch's despite his protest and he was pretty sure she was simply doing it to annoy and tease him.

As they continued they passed by break rooms, offices, and more meeting rooms. Every now and then, C.C. would drag him into one and she would find some kind of hidden object.

"We can either use these or sell these." She said as she picked up a Japanese hairpin.

Surprisingly, they even found some money lying around.

"How… normal is it to find money like this?" Lelouch asked as he stared at the coins in his hand.

"Hm… pretty common?" C.C. commented. "At the very least Shadows drop whatever they have in their pockets when we defeat them. So make sure to check the ground after our next fight… whenever that… happens." She trailed off at the greedy and scheming gleam in Lelouch's eyes.

"Perfect." Lelouch grinned as he pocketed the coins. "We'll have to bring a bag next time to carry things in." He said as he looked over the small collection of items they had found. The hairpin, two cans of energy drinks, a small Maneki-neko figurine, a handful of small golden bells, a can of cold coffee, and finally, lots of change…. Lots and lots of change.

"Your right." C.C. sulked as she tried to fit the energy drinks into her jacket pocket. "It'll be hard to carry anymore then this."

"Please don't ruin my jacket." Lelouch said with a huff as C.C. succeeded in jamming the energy drinks into the pockets and then pulled her hair into a bun with the hairpin.

"It's all good!" she gave him a thumbs-up and he gave an exasperated sigh. As they continued walking Lelouch dumped the bells and figurine into his jacket pocket with the photo and simply held onto the can of coffee.

Not much later they came across the infirmary and the hangar. The hangar was straight ahead while the infirmary was to their right.

They peaked inside to see that it was empty. C.C. pilfered some dubious looking medicine from the only unlocked cabinet and somehow managed to shove them inside her short's pockets.

"Well, at least now we have some supplies." C.C. commented as they left the infirmary and made their way to the hangar.

"True." Lelouch agreed but was distracted by the hangar door. Hopefully, by investigating the hangar he would be able to learn something about what Suzaku had been up to.

C.C. slowly opened the door just enough for the two of them to peek into the room and they where greeted by the sight of a beautiful white, and deadly, Knightmare Frame.

"It's the Lancelot." Lelouch whispered as he forced himself to look away from the KMF and analyze the room. They were on the second floor which was simply walkways lining the wall and a retractable bridge directly in front of the Lancelot. Then there were boxes and crates overflowing with mechanical bits and pieces everywhere, as well as the sound of Cognitive people talking from the first floor.

C.C.'s eyes lit up as she saw the boxes of equipment and made a beeline for the closest one. Her footsteps quiet as a cat, she kneeled next to a pile of large boxes and began shifting through them. Lelouch followed her and peered up at the Lancelot, which was across the room and in front of them.

It truly was a beautiful machine but Lelouch knew full well what this weapon could do to humans. He would never be able to forget how deadly the KMF's were and the destruction they could cause.

He turned his eyes downward and peered over the edge of the catwalk.

Down below military personal, in very familiar orange uniforms, milled about. Some tinkering with the KMF's foot, others typing away lightning quick on computers. Directing them seemed to be a man in a white lab coat with lavender hair and large glasses, as well as a young woman with short purple hair.

The lavender haired man seemed to be laughing at something while the young lady gave a long-suffering sigh.

Unfortunately, Lelouch was too far away from them to make out what they where saying.

"Lelouch, Lelouch!" C.C. whispered excitedly. "Look!" She held up a reciprocating saw and a small box of mini saw blades. "I bet we could use these to make a shortcut somewhere."

The Britannian teen carefully took the box of saw blades and looked them over. One of them seemed to have diamond tipped edges and was probably designed to cut through solid metal. An idea formed in Lelouch's head.

"C.C., see if you can find some rope." He demanded as he returned the box to her.

"Long or short?" she asked as she began looking through another box.

"Long." He returned his attention to the cognitive people below and strained his ears to try and overhear anything. But the sound of tinkering and machines humming, as well as the distance, prevented him from hearing anything.

All he could do was watch.

He watched as the lavender-haired man directed everyone and typed away at his computer, Watched as the Lancelot's crew worked hard on maintaining the KMF, watched as the purple-haired lady scolded her boss, and made a phone call.

He watched them intently, trying to see if he could read their lips but such a thing was hard to do. The only words he could make out where 'Suzaku', 'Irezumi' and 'Yakuza'.

And all of those words left a sting of worry inside him. Why was Suzaku's name being used in the same sentence as 'Yakuza'? What did his friend have to do with the Yakuza? Were the Yakuza even still around?

Too many questions were beginning to form and swarm around in Lelouch's head, each one being driven by his worry and fear.

Wait… what?

Fear?

Lelouch paused as realization hit him.

He was afraid of something?

Lelouch pulled out the photo of himself and Nunnally. The photo could have been from any number of days but he remembered exactly what day it was from because of the sakura hairpin in Nunnally's hair.

The hairpin that had been a birthday gift from Suzaku.

The Japanese boy had snuck out that day to buy it but ended up getting into a fight with some of the local boys who had badmouthed the three of them. He came back bruised and tattered but sporting the biggest smile on his face as he clipped the hairpin into Nunnally's hair, having completely forgotten to take the price tag off it.

Lelouch smiled at the memory and held back a chuckle at the barely visible price tag hidden by his sister's curly hair.

Lelouch had been as happy as Suzaku and Nunnally that day but…

But they had lost those happy days and each other.

And now Suzaku was back and the happiness they lost could return.

But even though Suzaku was back… Lelouch could tell that something was wrong and…

He was afraid of that 'wrongness' taking away the happiness he was so desperately trying to reclaim for them.

"Lelouch, I found a one." C.C. said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

The former prince looked behind him and saw C.C. looping a long rope over her arm and shoulder.

"Perfect." Lelouch smirked as he pushed away the thoughts of fear and unease. He helped her finish looping the rope around herself before they turned to dig through more boxes.

Simply watching the cognitive people wasn't giving him the information he wanted, so he turned his attention to the boxes. Perhaps he could find something els-

The sound of the elevator caused the two teens to stop moving.

Lelouch and C.C. turned their heads towards the elevator and crept closer to the edge of the walkway. A small light blinked from right to left as the elevator descended and Lelouch waited with baited breath for the doors to open.

Lelouch counted backwards as the light blinked on the seventh floor, then the sixth floor, the fifth, the fourth, the third, second, and then, finally, the first floor.

With a ding the elevator doors opened and Lelouch felt his heart stop.

Suzaku walked out of the elevator dressed in what was unmistakably a skin tight, white suit for piloting a KMF.

Lelouch's mind became empty as his brain put two and two together.

Suzaku's job at Camelot was to pilot the KMF?

That…that couldn't be! Honorary Britannians weren't allowed to pilot KMF's!

The Suzaku below him chuckled at something the lavender haired man said as Lelouch filled with panic.

This couldn't be happening… there had to be some mistake!

"Something… isn't right…" C.C. mumbled, drawing Lelouch's attention.

"Wha-what?" Lelouch stammered.

"That's… That's not a Shadow." C.C. turned towards Lelouch, a worried frown adorning her face. "That Suzaku down there isn't his Shadow. It's… a Cognition."

"A… what?" Lelouch frowned. "A Cognition? How can you be sure?"

"Because his eyes aren't golden." C.C. said as she looked back towards the Suzaku below them. "All Shadow selves have glowing golden eyes but that Suzaku doesn't. Plus, I can sense the difference between Cognitions and Shadows."

Lelouch returned his gaze to Suzaku, who had walked to the foot of the Lancelot, and noticed that the Japanese boy had green eyes.

Large, bright, and normal, green eyes.

* * *

_**A/N:** i was going to keep this chapter going for a few more scenes but i realized that this was a decent to good place to stop the chapter. there's not much else for me to say except i do have most of this arc planed out. all the important things are planed out but i left plenty of room for the characters to do their own thing._

_i realized i could have done a bit more with clovis palace and shown off more of Suzaku's inhuman strength and conflicting actions but i'm still pretty happy with what i have. :D_

_and once again i'm sorry for the wait! thank you for coming back to read! see you next time!_


	11. Suzaku's Palace: Cold, Dark Rain

_**A/N:** i apologize for the long wait! this chapter was a bit difficult to write until near the end! O.O_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:** the last time i uploaded a new chapter it was a note, about a month later i _replaced the note with the actual chapter_. i don't think FFN will notify you when that happens so if you haven't read that chapter please know it's there!_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE 2:** there is a scene in this chapter from the Code Geass Stage 0 light novel. it's rewritten in my own words and style except for the dialogue. the dialogue is taken both from the actual novel and a more _accurate _fan translation. to be more precise i asked Raintranslated (on tumblr) about the scene and they explained it in more detail to me! there are a few things in that scene that get lost in translation, one thing in particular that's super important as well!_

_thank you for coming back and i hope you enjoy! also, this chapter is sadly not proofread so i apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling errors. And a most definitely BIG THANK YOU TO RAINTRANSLATED! (Go check them out! they're currently translating a ton of CG stuff!)_

* * *

Cognitive Suzaku continued to talk with the purple haired lady by the feet of the Lancelot while Lelouch sat at the edge of the catwalk trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing and hearing.

"Is… there something wrong with him having a Cognition of himself?" Lelouch asked, never taking his eyes off of the Suzaku below them.

"Yes. It's not normal." C.C. said sternly. "It's not uncommon for the Palace Ruler to have cognitions of people they know. In fact that's the norm… but having a cognition of yourself? That's," she paused, "Lelouch, it isn't right." Her voice became laced with worry.

Lelouch finally turned to look at C.C.. her face adorned by a worried frown she reached over to Lelouch and griped his arm.

Nether of them noticed the soft thumbing sounds coming from the Lancelot.

"I think something-" she started but was cut off by someone else.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku's voice, surprised and filled with worry, caused the two teens to whip their heads back towards the Lancelot.

There standing by the cockpit, ready to jump into it, was Cognitive Suzaku.

"What… What are you doing he…re?" Cognitive Suzaku's surprised worry slowly turned into confusion before realization seemed to dawn on him. He stared hard at Lelouch, scrutinizing his friend. "Wait… you're… not my Lelouch." His realization then turned into betrayed fury, sending a cold chill up the Britannian's spine. "You're the real Lelouch! Why are you here?!" he demanded as Lelouch felt something grip his heart at the cold, hard look in the cognition's eyes.

"Crap!" C.C. grabbed Lelouch's arm with her free hand and ran, dragging him to his feet and out the door.

"WAIT!" Cognitive Suzaku shouted and the sound of him landing on the catwalk reached Lelouch's ears.

"We can't run. We have to hide!" Lelouch warned C.C. as he pulled her around a corner and into open office. "He'll catch us!" they rushed behind a large desk and curled up just as Cognitive Suzaku entered the hall.

"Lelouch! Where are you?!" The Cognition's voice echoed throughout the hallway, as did the sound of numerous footsteps.

"Suzaku-dono, what's wrong?" a male voice asked.

"There are intruders in the base! Find them but do _not_ harm them!" Cognitive Suzaku ordered. "Bring them straight to me!"

"Yes, sir!" a choir of voices acknowledged before the sound of retreating steps slowly faded.

"I know you can hear me, Lelouch!" Cognitive Suzaku spoke loudly. "You don't have the ability to outrun a child, let alone me."

Lelouch's eye twitched in anger and C.C. held back a laugh, despite the situation and danger they were in.

"Why are you here, Lelouch? Didn't I ask you to keep me updated on what you found?" Lelouch inwardly flinched, guilt beginning to chip away at him. "How could you go somewhere dangerous without me? How could you come _here_, to my base? Don't you trust me?" Cognitive Suzaku's voice was pained, as if he was on the verge of tears. "Why would you do this to me?!"

Cognitive Suzaku's voice cracked before he fell silent, waiting for Lelouch's reply.

Lelouch bit his lip as he searched for a way out, his mind going a mile a minute.

Did he answer? Or remain silent?

If he answered he could gain more information.

But he would probably get caught if he did.

"Lelouch!" Cognitive Suzaku called out again and Lelouch…

Lelouch stayed quite.

"...Fine." Cognitive Suzaku voice quivered. "We'll have plenty of time to chat once you're caught. Go ahead and try to escape me."

The sound of the Cognition's footsteps leaving slowly echoed into silence, as did the sound of opening and closing doors.

Once all was silent C.C. and Lelouch peaked over the desk. Seeing and hearing no one, Lelouch carefully walked over to the door and peaked out.

The hallway was empty.

Lelouch made his way back to the desk and once again looked around the room. His eyes landed on the window. Moving over to it he checked the frame for any security wires.

Finding none, he opened the window by sliding it over.

"C.C.," he turned and whispered, "Did you manage to bri-"

C.C. lifted up the small box with the saw and blades, a pound smirk on her face.

"Perfect." Lelouch reached out and grabbed one of the iron bars. "We'll have to move quickly but do you think you can cut out one or two of these bars?"

"Sure but the noise might attract attention." She gave the blades in the box a scrutinizing look.

"That's why I said we need to move fast." Lelouch repeated as he went back over to the door and closed and locked it. "Let me have the rope." He reached out for it when he returned to the window.

C.C. one-handedly handed him the rope and he sat down on the floor and began tying knots in it at certain intervals.

"Oh!" C.C. exclaimed as she realized what Lelouch's plan was. Quickly, she sat the box down and picked out a, hopefully, appropriate saw blade.

"I was hoping to do this closer to the safe room but I don't think we'll be able to get back there quickly enough." Lelouch talked as he worked.

"That's true." C.C. turned towards the window. "You better have that ready by the time this is cut out." She turned on the saw and began to cut away at the iron bar.

The sound was loud and hot sparks flew everywhere but it wasn't nearly as loud as ether of the two had feared.

C.C. made surprisingly quick work of the first bar but took a moment to stop and listen for the sounds of pursuers. Hearing nothing she quickly returned to the next bar. She needed to cut through at least three for there to be enough room for them to fit through.

Within a tense atmosphere, Lelouch continued knotting the rope and, with nimble fingers, had finished by the time C.C. began sawing away at the last bit of bar.

Setting the rope by C.C. he made his way back to the door and leaned his ear against it. The sound of the saw was loud but it didn't seem like it would be loud enough to travel through the door, however…

It wouldn't hurt for him to be cautious.

Hearing nothing Lelouch returned to C.C.'s side as she finally finished cutting threw the last bar. Tossing the bar to the side, she turned off the saw and Lelouch quickly took the rope and tied it to one of the remaining bars.

Silence stretched on as both teens kept an eye and ear on the door. C.C. took the rope from Lelouch and gave it a good tug before tossing it out of the window. Lelouch let out a small groan as he climbed out the window and down the rope.

His arms immediately screaming at him for daring to try and hold up his own weight.

Doing his best to ignore the pain, he climbed down the rope, pausing once to curse himself for not making the knots bigger. As soon as he was only a few feet from the ground he simply let go and managed to land with a stumble.

"You okay?" C.C. asked as she set foot on the ground next to him.

"Fine." He grumbled and then beckoned her to fallow him. Since Camelot's mobile base was in the park there was no need to look for an exit, they simply walked away from the palace until the familiar sinking feeling hit them and the world rippled around them.

**"You have returned to the real world."** Lelouch's phone chimed. **"Welcome back." **

Turning around Lelouch saw the Lancelot outside of the base. It was standing up straight and tall while its crew moved about its feet. A small table had been set up not to far from it and had at least five laptops upon it, each with someone typing away at it.

Standing in front of the KMF was the lavender-haired man who was speaking into a cell phone. He seemed to be giving instructions to the Lancelot because every time he spoke into his phone the KMF moved.

"Are… they testing it?" C.C. asked.

"Possibly." Lelouch answered with a frown. "It is the latest model."

"But why the park?" She mused and crossed her arms in thought.

"C.C.?" Lelouch asked as he watched the Lancelot move its arms back and forth. "If Suzaku's Cognition of himself was the Lancelot's pilot… what are the chances… that…" He trailed off as the Lancelot began twisting its torso.

"…" C.C. was quiet for a moment. "I'd say the chances are pretty good."

"But Honorary Britannians aren't allowed to pilot Knightmare frames!" He hissed and clenched his fists.

"I know but… if Suzaku is talented enough then there's a good chance he got lucky. The right person seeing the right thing at the right time." she placed a hand on the other's shoulder in comfort. "Come one, let's head home. His Palace is more alert now. We can't do anything else for today."

Lelouch bit his lip but let out a shuddering breath and forcibly relaxed his body, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly.

"Right." He turned around, his neutral expression hiding his worry.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As Lelouch and C.C. were walking away the Lancelot began moving in a circle, pausing only once it was facing their direction.

"Why'd you stop? Is everything okay?" the Lavender haired man spoke into his cell phone.

"Ah… sorry. Everything's… fine." A voice replied back and the Lancelot began moving once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**August 10th 2017-** **Evening**

By the time Lelouch and C.C. had returned home afternoon classes had ended and afterschool clubs had started. Lelouch walked towards the student council clubhouse, a bored expression hiding his frustration and worries.

He had learned a lot in Suzaku's Palace but it wasn't nearly enough because, ultimately, his time had been cut short since they'd been spotted.

Spotted because of his own carelessness and…

And… Spotted by something that, according to C.C., shouldn't exist.

And that's what worried him. If people aren't supposed to have Cognitions of themselves… what did that say about Suzaku?

Lelouch wondered if perhaps the changes to Suzaku's personality had anything to do with it. When they had first met Suzaku was rude, arrogant, bratty, and violent. Very, very violent.

He was a 'punch first, talk never' kind of child and infamous with everyone for his volatile temper and penchant for getting into fights.

But now?

Now He was… softer, kinder, patient, even solemn.

As Lelouch mulled it over in his head, old memories from when they were children began trickling back to him. Memories of when Suzaku had changed, from when he first began to be kinder, gentler… less violent.

But all those change began that night… a night tucked deep within Lelouch's memory. A memory from seven years ago…

From right before the war started.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Suzaku was standing there in the cold, dark rain. _

_Alone, silent, and still._

_ Almost as if the darkness itself was trying to swallow him up._

_Lelouch ran to him, ignoring the rain, ignoring the pain in his legs, ignoring how short of breath he was. He just ran and ran until he was standing in front of Suzaku._

_"Suzaku," the black-haired boy gasped, "you're finally here." Lelouch looked towards his friend but couldn't see his eyes. The rain soaked hair and the angle of the Japanese boy's head hid them from the other. "What happened?" _

_"…Lelouch." Suzaku interrupted. "Where's Nunnally?" the boy's voice was devoid of emotion and colder then the rain surrounding them._

_"Oh." Lelouch startled slightly. "She just came back." He answered. "She's inside."_

_"I see…" Suzaku continued, his voice still holding no emotion. "And you're awake now…" he stated the obvious, the coldness of his voice sending a shiver down Lelouch's spine._

_"Just now. Anyway," Lelouch confirmed and tried to change the topic, "what happened? Considering the situation, even you…"_

_Lelouch was cut off as Suzaku's hans reached out and gripped his shirt. Lelouch could feel it against his chest…_

_His friend's hand was cold and trembling._

_"It's okay." Suzaku said. "It's over. Everything is over…" _

_"Suzaku?" Lelouch's voice trembled, surprised that Suzaku was holding onto him but it didn't last long as Suzaku's legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees._

_But he hadn't let go. He still held onto Lelouch's shirt._

_"Suzaku?" Lelouch called out. "Hey, Let go." He touched Suzaku's hand, as if to pull it off… but didn't. "Actually, can you explain what happened?" the young boy asked, still trying to figure out what was happing, what he couldn't remember._

_"Lelouch. Ore…" Suzaku stammered in Japanese as his tears began to flow._

_The dark, cold rain seemed to grow louder and darker, as if it was trying to devour them._

_"Ore… Iie." Suzaku's voice was still cold, still emotionless. _

_"…?" Lelouch listened as something began to gnaw at his heart._

_"Boku…" Suzaku spat the word out, sounding as if he was ripping out his own heart… Sounding as if he was seeking comfort… a comfort he would never find… _

_"…?!" Lelouch's eyes widened with a small gasp as the trembling in Suzaku's freezing cold hands became worse._

_"Boku-" He started before remembering to switch back to English, "I'm not… gonna use my strength for my own sake again…" The Japanese boy cried, his tears melting into the cold rain._

_"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, unsure of what to say._

_"Not again… No matter what." Suzaku trembled as the darkness around them grew. "I just… can't, Lelouch…" His crying turned into sobs._

_They stayed like that as the rain grew colder, darker, stronger._

_And as the dark rain consumed Suzaku, Lelouch felt as if a part of his friend had died._

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lelouch?" C.C. called out, snapping the teen back to the present. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," Lelouch started walking again, unsure of when he had stopped, "I was just remembering something from a long time again."

"Suzaku?" C.C. asked from beside him, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Lelouch nodded, "I was thinking about his Cognition and remembered something. I think," He mused out loud, "that his distorted desire might have been caused by something from the past."

"The past?" C.C. prompted him to continue.

"Yes." He paused as he gathered his thoughts. "When we were children, something happened and he changed. The change didn't happen over night but I remember the night it began."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I…" Lelouch frowned. "I don't know."

"You don't?" She raised a brow in surprised concern.

"No, I don't." He huffed out in frustration. "My memory of that day is foggy at best and nonexistent at worst. I remember talking to him at night but everything before that is…" Lelouch looked off to the side and waved his hand in annoyance. No matter how many times he had tried to remember he just couldn't. That day was permanently gone from his memories.

"What's the last thing you remember?" C.C. verbally prodded.

"I remember some of Kururugi's- Suzaku's father," He corrected himself, "His men busted into our room and tried to take Nunnally from me. My memory goes foggy rather quickly before just…stopping entirely."

"Lelouch…" C.C.'s voice was filled with concern.

"After that, Suzaku, Nunnally, and I were sent to the Kururugi beach house. We stayed there until the war started." Lelouch's explained, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"…" C.C. remained silent as the two walked into the clubhouse.

"… That night I tried asking Suzaku what happened but," Lelouch paused as his frowned deepened, a touch of sadness marring it. "He… broke and… and I could never bring myself to ask him again."

"I see." C.C. frowned herself, deep in thought. It was a given that things surrounding Palaces and Distortions would, inevitably, be messy, in some way, shape, or form… but the more she learned about the two boys past the more concerned she grew.

She needed their help, Lelouch's Persona, Suzaku's strength but… there was something more to it then that. A nagging of sorts, deep within her heart and soul. Something telling her it had to be these two boys specifically.

However, if she wasn't careful she could loose one or both of them.

And on the other hand, she had fun today. Lelouch was interesting and fun to tease. He took everything in stride but if you looked closely you could see the kinks in his armor. A light blush here, a slight frown there, and a well-hidden pout. He could also go from soft and polite to hard and demeaning on command.

She knew if she stuck with him she'd have fun and she also knew her fun would grow if Suzaku was around as well. In what little she had seen of them she could tell that the two boys personality's bounced well off each other and that they worked well together. They synched and moved as one, even when they weren't aware of it.

She needed that type of coordination, that type of synchronization.

"This change," she pulled herself out of her thoughts and continued the conversation as they walked through the clubhouse, "was it drastic?"

"Not at first." He sighed. "But if I compare Suzaku now to Suzaku then… then yes. It is a drastic change. Drastic enough that he even changed how he referred to himself…"

"What do you mean?" C.C. asked.

"His pronouns. He used to always refer to himself with 'Ore' but… that night he suddenly changed to Boku… which I believe he still uses." Lelouch's frowned deepened again as he seemed to realize something.

"Ore and Boku…" C.C. mused as she realized she understood their meanings. "Ore is typically used by rough and tough boys while Boku is more non-threatening and casual, correct?"

"That's right. Ore can also be considered a very rude way of talking." He paused. "And he was. Suzaku was a very rude child." Lelouch said with a fond but tired smile. "I'm sure Suzaku would have naturally switched to Boku as he grew but…" his smile faded and was replaced with well-concealed worry.

"But the transition wasn't natural." C.C. finished for him.

"No." Lelouch unknowingly bit his lip for a moment. "It wasn't."

"Then you may be on to something. But," C.C.'s frowned deepened, "That means his Distorted Desire has been festering this entire time…"

And that thought gave C.C. a very bad feeling.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The rest of the day went by uneventfully after that.

C.C. returned to the Lamperouge apartment and went through some clothes that Sayoko had brought for her and Lelouch returned the student council room to a exasperated and frustrated Shirley.

For Lelouch the sight of something normal was calming, although… perhaps he did feel a little sorry for Shirley. She meant well but schoolwork just wasn't challenging enough for Lelouch to actually care about it.

Still, after spending the evening with the student council, and despite the hellish paperwork, Lelouch's head was clear and calm once more.

He met up with C.C. when he and Nunnally returned to the apartment for dinner. Sayoko had everything prepared and C.C. had apparently set the table.

"I was free." C.C. had said with a shrug before she asked Nunnally how her day went.

Nunnally, for her part, seemed to really enjoy C.C.'s presence. Perhaps it was because there was someone new to join them at home but Nunnally's face seemed to brighten when she talked to C.C..

After dinner C.C. once again claimed Lelouch's bed as her own and Lelouch begrudgingly claimed the couch as his own, despite Nunnally's protest. Thankfully, the couch was large and comfortable, and he could easily lay on it with some room to spare.

Lying on his back, after everyone else had retired to bed, Lelouch stared at the ceiling in thought. He was going over what happened today and planning what to do tomorrow.

The hanger elevator was never really an option and with Suzaku's Cognition aware of them… Lelouch had a feeling things were going to get harder.

They would have to head to the other elevator, towards the Dojo, if they wanted to continue exploring the Palac-

Lelouch phone dinged, signaling he had received a message.

Lelouch blinked as he pulled out his phone.

Who would call him this late at night?

**S.K.: Hey, you up?**

Suzaku's message greeted Lelouch and the violet-eyed teen smiled tiredly but with relief.

He was glad that Suzaku had texted him first instead of the other way around.

**L.L.: Yes. What's up?**

Lelouch answered back.

A response returned almost immediately.

**S.K.: Nothing much. I was just wondering how you were doing. You seemed pretty tired the other day. You didn't hurt yourself, right?**

A part of Lelouch was proud at how well Suzaku was typing English, that his friend hadn't given in to 'text speech'. The other part was pissed off that Suzaku insinuated that he had hurt himself.

**L.L.: The person who actually got hurt has no right to ask me that. I'm not that inept. Are you doing okay? Have your injuries healed.**

**S.K.: they're healing. My coworker noticed them and made me visit the infirmary, so now I have some pain medication but I don't need it ****┐(￣ヮ￣)┌**

**L.L: I see. That's good.**

**S.K.: but no changing the topic. Are you doing okay? You used to fall all the time as a kid.**

In the privacy of his own living room, Lelouch allowed himself to pout angrily. Of course Suzaku would bring that up.

**L.L.: I'm. Fine. I'm not a child anymore.**

**S.K.: Right. ****（⌒▽⌒）**

Somehow that emoticon really annoyed Lelouch. A lot.

**S.K.: How's Nunnally?**

Suzaku changed the topic.

**L.L.: She's doing well. She can't wait for you and your kitty to visit tomorrow. It was all she talked about this morning.**

**S.K.: really?**

**L.L.: Yes. Really. She's missed you a lot.**

Lelouch frowned a little. He felt like he was trying to manipulate Suzaku's guilt by saying that. He had done it the other night as well. He didn't like it but…

But if that's what it took to keep Suzaku with him and Nunnally, then so be it.

Lelouch watched as the ellipsis appeared and disappeared as Suzaku typed. He seemed to start and stop a few times before he finally sent the message.

**S.K.: i missed her to.**

Lelouch smiled at that.

**S.K.: I missed you to.**

Lelouch paused at that, surprise blossoming on his face.

**L.L.: thanks. Things just weren't as interesting without you here. It's been quite boring.**

**S.K.: I see you still don't know how to be honest. ****(￣▽￣)ノ**

Suzaku meant that as a joke. Lelouch knew he did but somehow…

_"Why are you here, Lelouch? Didn't I ask you to keep me updated on what you found?" _Memories of Cognitive Suzaku assaulted him.

"_How could you go somewhere dangerous without me? How could you come here, to my base? Don't you trust me?"_

Somehow, with everything that happened today… it didn't feel like a joke.

**L.L.: How was your day?**

Lelouch decided to change the topic.

**S.K.: it was fine. I mostly worked today and nothing exiting happened at all.**

Suzaku, thankfully, allowed the topic to change. He probably though that Lelouch was embarrassed. Which, normally, would have been the case… but things hadn't really been normal these last few days.

**L.L.: Military work, right? What exactly do you do?**

Lelouch baited, not expecting an honest answer.

**S.K.: Mostly heavy lifting and manual labor. Sometimes I help test equipment. My coworkers are trying to teach me some coding but I'm just barely grasping the basic stuff. ****(⌒▽⌒)ゞ**

Lelouch frowned at how quickly Suzaku had answered. Granted, if Suzaku was the Lancelot's pilot then there might be a gag order in place to keep people from realizing an Eleven was piloting it.

**S.K.: How about you? How was your day?**

**L.L.: Boring. Nothing interesting happens here.**

**S.K.: Is that why you skipped class?**

Lelouch blinked in shock. How did he know that?

**S.K.: Nunnally messaged me at lunch.**

Suzaku answered as if he had read the other's mind.

**L.L.: Yeah. There are more interesting things I could be doing with my time.**

**S.K.: Such as?**

**L.L.: Chess.**

It wasn't a complete lie. Lelouch did find chess more interesting and fun then schoolwork.

**S.K.:…**

**S.K.: why am I not surprised ヽ(ー_ー )ノ**

**S.K.: So you skipped school to play chess today? Is that what you and Rivalz-san were doing the other day?**

**L.L.: Yes and yes. We make appointments online and then he drives me to the location.**

**S.K.: appointments? Is this what Nunnally meant by "Gambling"? **

**S.K.: that you gamble at chess?**

**L.L.: Yes. It's a good way to make money.**

**S.K.: I can't say I approve but at least it's better then you rooting around in a fountain… or other things.**

Even though he was lying down, Lelouch's shoulders slumped a little at the mention of 'other things'.

**L.L.: Speaking of which, did you ever use that money? I checked on it sometime ago and noticed the yen was missing.**

**S.K.: Yeah. When they began enforcing Britannian currency I decided to exchange all the yen like you told me to. I put most of it back for safekeeping but kept some to help me and Nee-san get back on our feet.**

**L.L: Nee-san?**

**L.L: Oh! The mechanic who took care of you?**

**S.K.: ah. Yes. Nee-san's name is Sakura Honda.**

**L.L.: so now you know what it's like having an older sibling.（⌒▽⌒）**

**S.K.: I wonder… ****┐(￣ー￣)┌ ****she did take care of me but I feel like I was the one taking care of her!**

**L.L.: Oh?**

**S.K.: she worked so hard at her job that she had no energy left once work was over. I ended up cleaning, cooking, laundry! And nagging! Somehow, I think I turned into you!**

Lelouch laughed out loud at that.

**L.L.: You're complaining but I get the feeling that you're not upset.**

**S.K.: i'm not. It was funny.**

**S.K.: I had fun. Nee-san was kind.**

Lelouch noticed how short Suzaku's answers had become and felt the urge to ask 'then why did you leave?' but didn't.

Suzaku was keeping things from him. Even if there was a gag order in place that wouldn't-

-Shouldn't have stopped him from telling Nunnally and him about piloting the Lancelot… he had never kept secrets from them or lied to them when they were little.

Actually, now that Lelouch thought about it… Suzaku had let go of Nunnally's hand before answering her questions the other day.

Suzaku knew Nunnally. He knew that as long as she was touching someone's skin, she would be able to tell if they were lying.

So… had he deliberately let go of her hands?

Lelouch frowned. There was so much he didn't know, so much that was worrying him and he hated it.

Lelouch took a deep breath. He had to try and remain calm. If Suzaku wanted to keep secrets, fine! All Lelouch had to do was explore his friend's Palace. He was sure the answers were in there somewhere.

**L.L.: I would like to meet her one day and Give her my thanks for taking care of you.**

**S.K.: are you sure? She does live in the ghetto… and the Sumeragi's know about her. It'd be bad if one of them saw you.**

**L.L.: maybe but how many of the Sumeragi's actually know what I look like?**

**S.K.: ah. That's true. Only two of them should… **

Lelouch frowned at the usage of the word 'should'. What did he mean by that?

**S.K.: it's getting late. Sorry to keep you up.**

**L.L.: No worries. I have no problem sleeping in.**

**S.K.: you really shouldn't skip school.**

**L.L.: I really don't need it…**

**S.K.: Doesn't matter how much of a genius you are, L.L.. School is very important and not everyone can attend.**

Lelouch 'humphed' at that. It was a low blow but Suzaku had a point.

**L.L.: trust me, I know. I'd be much more inclined to go if you could to. In fact, I think I would enjoy a Japanese school much more.**

**S.K.: hahaha… you would, wouldn't you?**

**L.L.: that being said, I do have something to do tomorrow so I may be a little late. Sayoko-san knows you're coming and I let security know as well. If anyone stops you just tell them you're there because I called you. If things get bad you can call Rivalz, I'll forward you his number. **

Lelouch did just that, sending Rivalz number before Suzaku could say no.

**S.K.: At least warn him I might call.**

**L.L.: sure.**

**S.K.: if Rivalz-san isn't going then I take it you're not gambling?**

**L.L.: no, I have a previous engagement in the afternoon.**

**S.K.: still skipping then?**

**L.L.: well, I can't cancel…**

**S.K.: what am I going to do with you? ****┐(￣ヮ￣)┌**

**L.L.: That's my line!**

**S.K.: ****（＞ｙ＜）**

**L.L.: Oyasumi, Suzaku. See you tomorrow.**

Once again the ellipsis appeared and disappeared as if Suzaku was having a hard time replying.

**S.K.: Goodnight, L.L.**

And with that their late night conversation was over and Lelouch, once again, found himself frowning.

Suzaku hadn't replied back in Japanese.

Since they had reunited Suzaku hadn't used Japanese at all. In fact, his accent was completely gone. There was no hint that he had ever had one. Even the familiar Japanese mannerisms were no ware to be seen… he was still using honorifics and Kaomoji but...

It almost felt as if Suzaku was denying that part of himself.

And that only caused Lelouch to worry more.

* * *

**~TRANSLATION NOTES~**

**Boku**: "Used by males of all ages; very often used by boys. Perceived as humble. Also used when casually giving deference; "servant" uses the same kanji (僕 shimobe)." - _Wikipedia_, "An informal masculine pronoun more assertive than watashi but less so than ore, it's typically used by men who want to sound casual without coming across as rude or aggressive"- _TvTropes_.

**Iie**: The Japanese word for 'No'.

**Ore**: "Frequently used by men. Establishes a sense of "masculinity". Can be seen as rude depending on the context. Emphasizes one's own status when used with peers and with those who are younger or of lesser status. Among close friends or family, its use conveys familiarity rather than "masculinity" or superiority. It was used also by women until the late Edo period and still is in some dialects." - _wikipedia_, "it's traditionally considered rude to use it with strangers and people above one's own social standing," - _TVTropes_.

* * *

_**A/N:** DID YOU KNOW THAT SUZAKU CHANGES HIS PRONOUNS A LOT?! because i didn't! Unfortunately, that is one of the things that get's 'lost in translation' and it seems like such a super important part of his character! a good indicator of where he is mentally._

_i've come to realize my story's tend to be fast paced, so i'm going to try and slow the pacing down just a tiny bit. (that being said the first two story arcs do happen quite quickly...)_

_Thank you for reading! i hope everyone is still safe and healthy!_


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE & dialog preview

I don't like doing author note chapters like this because i don't like giving false hope for a new chapter, so i decided to only do this again if there was some kinda emergency that would directly affect _Code Per;sona_.

...

there was some kinda emergency... (T⌓T)

I've been using my Boyfriend's old (very old) Mac laptop to write my fanfics on because my new computer doesn't have Office Word on it (and i am not going to spend $150 on three programs when i'm only going to use one. o(｀□´)○ )

that laptop finally died and it did so before i could back up my files... it was acting up and i tried to restart it... instead of restarting it crashed... (T⌓T)

the repair place tried to retrieve the data but failed and said i could try and take it to a specialist. **Good news** is there's a specialist and if they can't retrieve the data i don't have to pay them... **bad news** is there's no guaranty it'll work and... it cost $300... ━(◯Δ◯∥)━ン and... i haven't been able to land a job yet...

suffice to say, i lost a lot of things i was working on including the next chapter. Thankfully i keep my notes old school style in a physical note book so all the super important stuff is safe and the next chapter was only 20% done and super rough drafty. so, for at least this fic, the loss wasn't bad and i can just restart the next chapter... (that said i was super happy with Nunnally and Lulu's morning conversation...)

The repair place can give me a good deal on an older version of Word which i want to take advantage off but that won't happen until i land a job...

So, i need an alternative to Office Word. If you have any suggestions, please tell me! (T⌓T) (i guess i could just type it here or Archive of Our Own but that makes me nervous.)

and with all that said, my A/N is done.**Below is a patch quilt Preview of what i remember of the rough draft. these may or may not make it into the final draft.**

**_~PREVIEW~_**

(of rough draft)

**August 11th 2017-****Morning**

"Wakey, Wakey, Lelouch~!" C.C. sang as she poked Lelouch's cheek, waking him from his slumber.

"hhng..." The britannian teen ground and glared up at her as she grinned and walk away.

"Breakfast is ready." She said over her shoulder.

* * *

"Do you think we can convince Suzaku to stay for dinner?" -Nunnally

"It depends on if he has work tomorrow or not." -L.L.

"Why does that matter?" -C.C.

"Because once these two start talking, they don't stop. they can talk for hours on end." Lelouch says as he pokes Nunnally's cheek. "Asking him to stay for dinner is Her why of trying to trick him into staying longer."

"That's a mean way of putting it, Brother." Nunnally pouts.

"but you two can indeed hold a long conversation." -Sayoko "i was honestly surprised."

"There's a lot to catch up on..." -Nunnally "and... it feels like he could just dissapear again."

* * *

"Camelot's moved again?" -C.C.

"Yes," -L.L. "They're by the amusement park again."

"huh..." C.C.

"i did a bit of digging and they've actually been going back to the amusement park on and off for almost two weeks." -L.L.

"i wonder what for." -C.C.

"Perhaps it has to do with what the Cognitions where talking about..." Lelouch mumbled.

"you where able to hear them?" -C.C.

"No but i was able to lip read a bit." -L.L. "The only words i was able to make out where 'Suzaku', 'Yakuza' and 'Irezumi'."

"The japanese mafia?!" C.C. repeated in surprise. "are they even still around?"

"to be honest i wouldn't be surprised if they were." -L.L. "Organized crime thrives under oppression, surprisingly."

"But what does that have to do with Suzaku?" -C.C.

"Camelot has been called upon to deal with some of the nastier terrorist before." -L.L. "perhaps they are doing so again?"

* * *

**August 11th 2017-Noon**

"our first stop should be to make it to the safe room." -C.C. "to see if we can take the rope and make another entrance there?"

"Sounds like a good idea." -L.L.

_**~PREVIEW OVER~**_

once i have finished the chapter i will replace this note with it. since the site won't notify you of the switch please keep an eye on the Fic's summery. i update it every time i make a decent amount of work on the next chapter as well as when i update it.


End file.
